Recuérdame
by Just A Reject
Summary: Había pasado año y medio desde que la misión en China había acabado. Sherry perdió su memoria en una misión en África y ahora no recordaba a Jake ni tampoco todas las aventuras que vivió con él. Cuando Sherry, Jill y Claire van a rescatar a Leon de las garras de Neo-Umbrella, encuentran a alguien que quiere ayudarlas y Sherry tendrá que tratar con alguien que posee un mal carácter.
1. Primer día

_**Prólogo: **_

_Había pasado un año y medio desde que la misión en China había acabado, pero Jake y Sherry mantuvieron el contacto hasta hace seis meses, cuando ella dejó de responder sus mensajes. Él creyó que no quería saber de él nunca más, pero lo que realmente pasó fue que Sherry perdió su memoria en una misión en África. Ahora ella no lo recordaba y ni tampoco todas las aventuras que tuvo con el ex-mercenario._

_Cuando Sherry, Jill y Claire van a una misión para rescatar a Leon del laboratorio de Neo-Umbrella, encuentran a alguien que quiere ayudarlas y Sherry tendrá que tratar con alguien que posee un mal carácter, y éste le contará historias sobre una aventura juntos hace dos años atrás._

_¿Podrá Jake hacerla recordar? ¿Podrá hacerla enamorarse de él tanto como él lo está de ella?_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1:**_

-¡Vamos Sherry! - Gritó Claire desde la cocina escaleras abajo - ¡Tu desayuno está listo!

-¡Dame un minuto! - Contestó Sherry mientras sal a del baño con una toalla en su cabeza.

Hoy era su primer d a (de nuevo) en la DSO y quería lucir bien para sus superiores. Chris la llevar a a su "nuevo" trabajo antes de irse al cuartel de la BSAA para recibir información sobre una nueva misión.  
Cepilló su corto cabello rubio y se puso sus botas, luego corrió por las escaleras hasta que llegó a la cocina.

-¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo has dormido? - Sherry le preguntó a Claire.

-Ya sabes, hago lo que puedo, pero gracias por preguntar.-

-Sigues extrañando a Leon, Cierto?-

-Sí, lo extraño tanto...- Claire se sentó en una silla y limpió sus lágrimas. No le gustaba recordarlo porque cada vez que lo hacía acababa llorando.

Leon había sido secuestrado hacía cuatro meses atrás y nadie, incluidos la BSAA y la DSO pudieron encontrarlo durante todo este tiempo. La pobre Claire era su novia y estaban a punto de casarse cuando él desapareció.

-Oh no Claire, ¡no llores! No te preocupes, estoy segura de que está bien. Lo encontraremos pronto, lo prometo.- Sherry abrazó a su amiga y Claire sonrió.

-Sé que está bien, estoy segura. Pero olvídate de mí, ¿Cómo dormiste tú?-

-Ni siquiera pude cerrar los ojos, ¡estoy muy emocionada! - Contestó comiendo su desayuno.

-Puedo imaginarlo. Así que... ¿Realmente quieres ser un agente? Porque es un trabajo muy complicado de manejar y tus habilidades con un arma no son como lo eran antes.-

-¡¿Estás bromeando?! He estado esperando mucho tiempo para ser parte de la DSO, cinco meses y medio entrenando duro para poder entrar ¿Y me estás preguntando si quiero convertirme en un agente? ¡Por favor!¡No juegues conmigo ahora!-

-No te enojes, yo sólo estaba advirtiéndote.-

-Lo siento Claire, solo estoy nerviosa.-

-Está bien. Ahora termina tu comida, Chris está esperando por nosotras afuera.-

Luego las dos chicas entraron al auto de Chris Redfield luego de saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo. El camino estuvo lleno de risas con canciones tontas cantadas por Chris y Claire mientras él iba conduciendo.  
Ambos, hermano y hermana eran tan graciosos juntos que era imposible no al menos sonreír. Cuando llegaron al aparcamiento de la DSO algo estaba fuera de lugar. Ingrid Hunnigan, la jefa de Sherry estaba parada al final del lugar donde Chris iba a estacionar.  
Abandonaron el auto casi al mismo tiempo y Hunnigan comenzó a hablar.

-Es bueno verlo Sr. Redfield, pero si no le importa necesito a las chicas aquí.- Ella habló y Chris se despidió, entró a su auto y desapareció con él.- Agente Redfield, Agente Birkin, por favor síganme.- Luego comenzó a caminar al edificio y las dos mujeres la siguieron en completo silencio.

Claire se preguntó qué demonios había pasado para ver a Hunnigan más seria de lo normal. Cuando llegaron a su oficina Jill estaba parada en frente a su escritorio.

-¡Hola! - Dijo Jill y las otras la saludaron también, luego miraron a Hunnigan en señal de que podía hablar.

-Primero que nada bienvenida Agente Birkin, en la habitación de al lado encontrarás tus armas y equipo necesario.- Ella sonrió y Sherry le agradeció - Hemos encontrado algo interesante sobre Neo-Umbrella, algo que puede ser la clave para poner fin a toda esta infección de una vez por todas.-

-¿Qué es? - Claire preguntó.

-Míralo por ti misma.-

La pantalla detrás de ella mostró una imagen que hizo a todos contener el aliento. Se trataba de Leon, Leon Kennedy, conectado a extrañas máquinas con cables alrededor de su cuerpo, su sangre siendo extraída hacia un gran tubo lleno de ésta. Claire era la peor de todas las presentes. La chica estaba enamorada de él y ahora debía verlo de esa manera. El pobre hombre estaba atado a una cama y ver lo que le habían estado haciendo todos esos meses rompía aun más su corazón.

Jill y Sherry corrieron a abrazarla, pero unos minutos después ellas recuperaron su compostura y miraron a su jefa.

-Esta imagen ha sido enviada anónimamente desde Londres y estamos trabajando para encontrar quién la envió, pero por ahora debemos investigar esto tan pronto como podamos. La fotografía viene con una carta también y dice que él/ella encontró que la sangre de Kennedy tiene un tipo de virus que los científicos nunca han visto antes y que con su sangre han creado otro tipo de monstruos que ni siquiera hemos visto todavía. Así que su misión es ir y encontrar este laboratorio, rescatar al Agente Kennedy y regresarlo con vida. La BSAA estar cooperando con nosotros as que no estarán solas.-

-¿Así que debemos ir a Londres y traer a Leon con vida? ¡Eso es fácil!- Sherry habló con un tono de esperanza en su voz.

-Sí, pero deben ser cuidadosas con los monstruos, no conocemos sus habilidades así que ser difícil al principio. Me mantendré en contacto con ustedes por estas radios que les daré, sólo colóquenla en su oído y presionen el botón cuando quieran comunicarse conmigo. Manténganme informada de todo lo que pase todo el tiempo. ¿Preguntas?-

Todas se quedaron en silencio, nadie tenía nada que preguntar.

-Así me gusta, ahora vayan a preparar sus maletas, mañana a las 6 a.m sale su vuelo a Londres, Inglaterra. Buena suerte chicas.-

-Gracias Jefa.- Luego despedirse las tres mujeres caminaron hacia la puerta y fueron a prepararse para el viaje de mañana.

* * *

**_¡Hola! Pues, esta es mi primer historia aquí y de RE así que perdónenme si algo no se entiende y demás, estoy aprendiendo y como dicen por ahí la práctica hace al maestro. _**

**_Soy muy abierta a la crítica constructiva así que si alguien quiere comentarme algo yo no tengo ningún problema, siempre que sea con respeto claro está. _**

**_Esta es una traducción de la historia original que está escrita en inglés, aunque para ser sinceros yo prefiero escribir en español porque es mi lengua nativa._**

**_Si les gustó déjenme reviews, es gratis! ;) _**


	2. El palacio de Buckingham

**Aviso: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Capcom ;) **

* * *

**Avión rumbo a Inglaterra, Londres.**

-¿Quiere un poco de café señorita Valentine?- La azafata le preguntó. Ella sacudió su cabeza en señal de que no quería nada por el momento y le agradeció por la atención. El vuelo se había tornado bastante cómodo desde que descubrieron que volarían en primera clase, pero Jill no podía parar de pensar que era la primera misión de Sherry desde que había perdido su memoria y ambas, Claire y Jill, debían cuidarla. Protegerla no importa lo que pase.

La rubia estaba sentada en frente suyo bebiendo té y su lado estaba Claire mirando hacia afuera, probablemente preocupada por Leon.  
Jill se sintió mal por ella. Imaginó la situación como si fuera la suya y se dio cuenta que era algo muy difícil de afrontar. Moriría si Chris fuese secuestrado hace cuatro meses atrás y ahora descubriera que Umbrella estaba experimentando con él y su sangre. No que Chris y ella fueran algo, pero los sentimientos se despertaron un tiempo atrás y sabía que nunca podría pasar nada entre ellos porque él no tenía tiempo para una relación. Él era un soldado y ella una agente, amor y romance no existían en su vocabulario.  
Pero después de todo ella tenía fuertes sentimientos hacia él, y realmente la heriría si algo le pasara a Chris.

-Estimados pasajeros, por favor abrochen sus cinturones, estaremos abordando en menos de diez minutos. Gracias por volar con aereolíneas J&amp;K - La voz de la mujer proveniente de los alto-parlantes dijo.

Hicieron lo que ella dijo y en pocos minutos estuvieron en el aeropuerto esperando por sus maletas.

-¡Buen día Londres! - Sherry gritó mientras caminaba fuera del lugar con Jill y Claire a su lado. Se sentía tan bien. Finalmente estaba trabajando para la DSO, había esperado tanto tiempo para ello y ahora el sueño era real.

-¡Cállate Sherry! Somos agentes, no turistas.- Dijo Claire un tanto enojada.

Su mal genio solo crecía cada vez más y eso molestaba a Sherry y a Jill, pero sabían que en el fondo sólo era preocupación y trataban de comprenderla lo mejor que podían.

-Sólo estoy divirtiéndome Claire, es mi primera misión y estoy emocionada.- Contestó Sherry.

-Ya no tienes doce, madura de una vez.-

-¿Si maduro ser una amargada como tú? No muchas gracias, estoy bien así.-

-¡Basta! - Interrumpió Jill - Claire deja de actuar como una perra, ambas sabemos que estás preocupada por Leon pero esa no es razón para tratar mal a Sherry.-

-Lo siento Sherry.- Se disculpó Claire luego de un minuto de silencio.

-No hay problema.- Sonrió.

La habitación del hotel en el que se hospedarían era muy bonita: Sofás de cuero negro, alfombras suaves, camas con colchas bonitas y baños privados con jabones de forma de corazón.  
No era una habitación de lo más lujosa ni tampoco la más grande, pero era suficiente para tres agentes que pondrían un pie en el lugar solamente para dormir, comer y ducharse.

Se acomodaron y guardaron muy bien las armas por si acaso.

-Deberíamos recorrer el lugar para conocer mejor todo y saber movernos con seguridad. - Sugirió Sherry.

-Es una buena idea, de hecho. - Dijo Claire, ahora un poco más animada.

-Adelántense, yo voy a hablar con Hunnigan para avisarle que hemos abordado. - Jill habló.

Ambas chicas, la pelirroja y la rubia, salieron del hotel y se dirigieron a recorrer las calles de Londres, el lugar en el que según su jefa había sido enviada la foto.  
Caminaron un rato admirando plazas, restaurantes y grandes lugares como el Big Ben, el palacio de Kensington, el Royal Opera House y el observatorio de Greenwich. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era la enorme valla que se veía a lo lejos, aunque ambas chicas creyeron que se trataba de una separación entre lo que había quedado destruído por los B.O.W's y la civilización a salvo.

-¡Esto es fascinante Claire! - Exclamó Sherry completamente emocionada.- Ni en mis sueños más salvajes hubiera pensado que estaría aquí alguna vez, ¡Es Londres!-

-Sí, es un lugar muy bonito, sería un buen lugar para vivir descartando el laboratorio secreto de Umbrella y que quieren matarnos y todo eso.- Contestó Claire.

-¡Oh por dios es el palacio de Buckingham!- Gritó Sherry, las personas de alrededor reían ante la emoción de la chica.- ¡Vamos Claire vamos!-

-¿Siquiera me estás escuchando?-

-Sí, sí, te compraré helado de chocolate cuando volvamos, ya lo sé.-

-Eso no fue lo que dije.- Se cruzó de brazos.

-Sólo estaba jugando. Tienes razón, ha de ser muy hermoso vivir aquí y visitar todas estas maravillas a fondo.- La rubia sonrió - Ahora, por favor, vayamos al palacio.-

-De acuerdo, vamos.-

* * *

**Londres, Inglaterra.**  
**Habitación del Hotel.**

-Jefa, hemos abordado con éxito, estamos realizando un reconocimiento del área para movernos mejor por la zona, hasta ahora nada sospechoso ha ocurrido.- Jill habló al computador mientras miraba el pequeño círculo situado al borde superior de la pantalla.

-Perfecto Agente Valentine, continúen manteniéndome informada de absolutamente todo. Les he enviado información reciente que encontramos del lugar, ya que están haciendo un reconocimiento del área las ayudará. Si tienen algún problema repórtenlo de inmediato, si no estoy yo aquí estará la Agente Chambers.-

-Entendido.-

-Suerte chicas, y mucho cuidado. Hunnigan fuera.-

Jill cerró el computador y lo guardó en un cajón de su veladora. Estaba sola as que decidió tomar un mapa y marcar posibles lugares donde se pudiera esconder un laboratorio secreto, aunque tratándose de Umbrella todo era posible.

* * *

**Londres, Inglaterra.**  
**Palacio de Buckingham.**

-¡Wooow! ¡Claire, Claire, Claire! ¡Mira eso!-

-Es sólo un jarrón Sherry - Dijo Claire aturdida por los gritos de su compañera - Y ya para de tironear de mi blusa, es nueva.-

-¡Pero es hermoso! Además, ese jarrón vale más que tu paga de un año.-

-Lo sé, ¿Puedes ya parar de...?- De repente, Claire enfocó sus ojos en algo extraño.

Un hombre encapuchado cruzó una puerta que decía _"sólo para empleados"_. Por su mente cruzó la idea de que ese hombre podría ser un empleado, pero tanto el aspecto físico como los años de experiencia le dictaban lo contrario.  
Sherry continuaba hablando incoherencias mientras Claire miraba fijamente a la puerta, queriendo con todas sus fuerzas saber qué había detrás de ella.

-...Y también tienen ara as plateadas en el techo y... ¿Estás escuchándome?- Dijo Sherry al ver que Claire no le prestaba ni un mínimo de atención.

-Acaba de pasar alguien por esa puerta y parecía ser sospechoso.- Dijo señalando la puerta que encajaba perfectamente con la decoración del palacio.

-¿Esa? ¡Pero si es la entrada para los empleados! ¡Por supuesto que pasarán personas por ella!-

-No era cualquier tipo de persona. De todos modos, no lo entenderás hasta que no lo veas, sólo sígueme y haz silencio.-

Ambas mujeres caminaron disimuladamente hasta la puerta y, bajo la mirada de nadie más, entraron en la habitación.  
Era completamente blanca como la de un hospital y habían percheros de madera con uniformes y ropa común colgadas, una mesa con bolsos, una alfombra en el suelo y una planta decorativa en la esquina.

-¿Lo ves? ¡Es solo un lugar para empleados!- Sherry dijo exasperada pero en voz baja.

Claire miraba para todos lados en busca de algo que le dijera que allí había gato encerrado. Pero todo parecía normal. Nada estaba fuera de lugar y, en efecto, era un inocente lugar de cambio para empleados. Dio un paso hacia donde una alfombra verde se encontraba y miró a Sherry.  
De repente, se le vino a la cabeza el hombre que había entrado hacía pocos minutos allí.

-Si es sólo una habitación de empleados dime, ¿Dónde está el hombre al que vi entrar hace menos de dos minutos?-

La cara de Sherry cambió. Ahora ella también comenzaba a creer que había algo allí que no encajaba.

-T-T-Tal vez salió cuando nosotras no mirábamos.-

-Imposible. Desde que lo vi entrar clavé mis ojos en esa puerta y él nunca salió. Definitivamente aquí ocurre algo.-

Entonces, cuando Claire dio un paso adelante para buscar algo más, se dio cuenta. Pisó fuertemente otra vez a propósito el lugar en el que ella estaba e hizo pisar fuerte a Sherry también en su lugar. En efecto, los pisotones de Claire sonaban distintos a los de Sherry.  
La rubia miró a su compañera con asombro y Claire de inmediato se quitó de arriba de la alfombra y la retiró del suelo. Ante los ojos de ambas mujeres se encontraba una escotilla.

-¡Bingo!- Dijo Claire.  
Abrieron la escotilla y todo estaba oscuro. Se veía nada más las paredes de piedra mohosas por la falta de luz solar y todo estaba silencioso como una tumba.  
Bajaron las dos y, para su suerte, Sherry llevaba una linterna con ella.

-Siempre preparada, pareces una de esas niñas _Scouts_.- Sonrió Claire.

Sherry le devolvió el gesto y ambas se encaminaron en silencio por el estrecho pasadizo. Ratas y murciélagos se encontraban allí dentro por lo que debían tener mucho cuidado acerca de en dónde pisaban.

El tiempo pasaba y ambas continuaban caminando hasta que, por fin, vieron una luz no muy a lo lejos. Con cuidado y siempre alerta, corrieron hacia la salida en el mayor silencio posible, pues no sabían qué había del otro lado, y el hombre misterioso aún no se había dignado a aparecer.  
Al llegar al final del túnel, se sorprendieron. Este lugar era completamente diferente al que se habían encontrado cuando bajaron del avión. A Claire le recordaba mucho a Racoon City. A lo lejos se ve a todo en ruinas y, a pocos metros de ellas, una gran cueva de piedra muy parecida de la que habían salido hacía unos segundos se encontraba en completa oscuridad.

-Debemos avisar a Jill sobre esto.- Dijo Claire luego de observar todo con detenimiento.- Le contaremos y vendremos listas, ahora mismo solo tenemos una linterna como defensa y no sabemos qué hay allí dentro.-

-Estoy de acuerdo, vámonos.- Contestó de acuerdo.

* * *

**¡Hola! **

**Antes de decir nada quiero agradecer a Angel la chica luz, quien ha sido mi primer fan oficial y me ha dejado lindos reviews en ambas historias, tanto en inglés como en español :3 **

**Y entonces díganme, ¿qué creen que pasará? Estoy interesada en saber qué piensan...**

**Los lugares mencionados aquí son reales todos y si los googlean los encontrarán. El palacio de Beckingham está muy interesante de ver...**

**Sin más que decir me retiro, déjenme reviews si les gustó y sino también, al fin y al cabo es gratis ;) **


	3. Cueva subterránea

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Capcom (excepto por el nuevo monstruo, ese es mío).**

* * *

**Londres, Inglaterra.**  
**Habitación del Hotel.**

-Hunnigan, hemos encontrado algo.- Dijo Sherry mirando hacia la pantalla de la computadora donde se encontraba la imágen de su jefa.

Habían llegado al hotel con Claire hacía aproximadamente media hora y habían explicado todo a Jill, quien se asombró al oír que justamente en el hermoso palacio de Buckingham se encontraba dicho secreto.  
Sherry contó todo a su superior y ésta se asombró de la rapidez con la que avanzaba la misión. No era usual que sus agentes encontraran tanto en tan poco tiempo pero aún así le alegraba que estuvieran progresando rápido por la seguridad de todas ellas.

-Entonces, El palacio de Buckingham?-

-Sí, hemos descubierto el escondite pero no a la persona que Claire vio entrar, no sabemos quién es pero podría trabajar para neo-Umbrella y ser uno de los que secuestró a Leon.-

-Yo también pensé en eso Agente Birkin, procedan con cuidado y si algo sucede me lo notifican en seguida. Las radios son satelitales as que podrán contactarme en donde sea que estén. Buena suerte chicas, y mucho cuidado. Hunnigan fuera.-

Sherry cerró la computadora y fue donde Jill y Claire. Ambas conversaban mirando una hoja de papel sobre la mesa con garabatos dibujados simulando ser un mapa.

-...Y aquí encontramos la cueva siguiente, donde decidimos volver.- Dijo Claire.

-Hmm... De acuerdo, entonces supongo que la mayor pérdida de tiempo ser a la caminata por el túnel, aunque ya conociendo el terreno sabremos movernos sin dificultad.- Dijo Jill pensativa - Sólo necesitaremos armamento y un buen equipo, no pueden estar escondiendo una simple salida de la valla solo porque se les antoja, esto no es al azar.-

-Exacto, y debemos prepararnos para lo que sea que haya allí afuera.- Respond .

-Oh, Sherry, no te había visto. ¿Qué dijo Hunnigan?- Preguntó Claire.

-Nos ha dado el permiso para avanzar y que le notificáramos por radio si algo llegase a suceder.-

-Perfecto, nos tomaremos el día para prepararnos y mañana a primera hora partiremos hacia el palacio de Buckingham.- Dijo Jill.

* * *

**Londres, Inglaterra.**  
**Afueras de Londres, Cuevas subterráneas.**

-Aquí estamos.- Dijo Sherry manteniendo la voz baja.

-¡Wow! Es increíble como todo este hermoso lugar quedó en nada.- Agregó Jill sorprendida en el mismo tono.

-Concéntrate Jill, tenemos que movernos con mucha atención y sigilo, no sabemos qué puede haber allí dentro.- Dijo Claire de nuevo sacando a relucir su mal genio.

Ambas chicas, Sherry y Jill miraron a Claire con mala cara mientras ésta se disculpaba con ellas. Caminaron por la segunda cueva con un arma en una mano y una linterna en la otra, observando con detenimiento el oscuro lugar. Las paredes de piedra estaban cubiertas por una capa verde de moho y el olor a humedad se hacía presente todo el tiempo. Luego de andar por lo que parecieron horas, a lo lejos apareció un farol iluminando gran parte de la zona en la que se encontraban. Las tres apagaron sus linternas mas no bajaron sus armas.  
Avanzaron a paso lento haciendo el mínimo ruido posible e intentando oír algo. Jill se pegó a la pared y lentamente sacó la mitad de la cara hacia la luz para poder observar qué había allí . Se trataba de varios zombies y Napad's cuidando un pasillo de lo que parecía ser un tipo de laboratorio secreto. Rápidamente Jill escondió su cabeza en la oscuridad y miró a las otras.

-Zombies y mounstros, largo pasillo, muchas puertas.- Susurró.

Ambas asintieron y recargaron sus armas. Claire intercambió lugar con Jill y cuando ésta le dio la señal lanzó una granada cegadora que atontó a los zombies y Claire y Sherry de un movimiento rápido mataron a todos ellos. Jill por su parte con su escopeta se encargó de los Napad's, y en menos de lo que esperaban el lugar estaba completamente limpio.

-¿Somos o no el mejor trío del mundo? - Sonrió Sherry.

Pero ellas no estaban prestando atención a lo que decía, pues sus ojos se enfocaron en algo más. Un estruendoso ruido se oyó adelante de ellas y desde la penumbra un zombie que parecía mas bien bien dos pegados (como siameses) caminaba lento y pausado mientras de a poco iba agrandándose hasta convertirse en un horrible monstruo de dos cabezas, ambas escupían una cosa verde que parecía ser veneno y tentáculos y garras afiladas le crecieron en las manos y en la espalda.

-¡¿Qué diablos es eso?!- Gritó Jill.

-¡Bienvenidas chicas!- Una voz resonó de la nada por lo que parecían ser alto-parlantes.- Las estábamos esperando. Por favor dénle la bienvenida a nuestra nueva creación llamada _"Poisead"_, ¿no es hermosa?-

-¿Quién eres tú?- Gritó Claire mientras intentaban alejarse lo más posible del monstruo que intentaba atacarlas.

-Tranquila Srta. Redfield, todo a su debido tiempo. Ahora basta de charla, disfruten del cóctel de bienvenida.-

El monstruo comenzó a caminar hacia ellas apoyado en sus tentáculos y con una de sus garras las atacó. Esquivaron el ataque brillantemente y dispararon mientras el enemigo se acercaba hacia ellas como si nada le estuviese haciendo daño.

-¡Esta cosa es inmune a las balas!- Gritó Claire mientras recargaba munición.

Jill y Sherry continuaron disparando hacia el monstruo buscando su debilidad pero no parecía tener ninguna, aquella cosa estaba tan bien diseñada que parecía ser incapaz de vencer. Pero Sherry no se iba a rendir tan fácil, después de todo era su primera misión.

-¡Jill! ¡Cúbreme! -

-¿Qu...? ¡SHERRY! -

Sherry tomó una granada y corrió hacia el monstruo mientras se oían los gritos de Claire y Jill. Si sus cálculos eran correctos la debilidad de esa cosa se encontraba exactamente en su boca, sin embargo, debía comprobarlo.  
El monstruo movió un tentáculo y Jill esquivó su ataque, continuó cubriendo a Sherry mientras Claire mataba a los zombies de alrededor.

-¡Claire cuidado!- Gritó Jill viendo como un zombie se le asomaba por detrás para atacarla.

Claire se dio vuelta y le disparó justo a tiempo en la cabeza, luego volvió a voltearse y continuó disparando a los demás.

-¡Sherry! ¡De prisa!-

-¡Ya casi Jill!-

Sherry corrió esquivando los tentáculos y el veneno que el monstruo le arrojaba mientras mantenía en su mano la granada lista para usarla. Al llegar lo más cerca posible del monstruo Sherry pegó un salto mientras quitaba el seguro de la granada, la metió en la boca del monstruo e intentó correr lejos pero un tentáculo la tomó antes de poder alejarse. El miedo invadió su cuerpo al pensar que ella explotaría junto con el monstruo y cerró sus ojos en un acto reflejo mientras oía los gritos de Jill y Claire. Deseó que ellas dos pudieran encontrar a Leon y salvar al mundo de los B.O.W's, Umbrella, zombies y virus.

De pronto alguien a la velocidad de la luz clava un cuchillo en el tentáculo del monstruo, lo que causa que la libere y luego toma a Sherry mientras explota en mil pedazos y un líquido baboso y verde cubre todo a su alrededor.

Ya en el suelo, Sherry abrió los ojos y miró a la persona que tenía arriba suyo. Era una figura encapuchada y sólo se veían sus labios pero podía decir perfectamente que se trataba de un hombre. Él volteó la cabeza en dirección a Sherry y sonrió.

-Hola Supergirl, ha pasado mucho tiempo.-

* * *

**Hola! Sé que lo dejé en la mejor parte pero subiré el próximo capítulo pronto, lo prometo!**

**Déjenme un review si les gustó y sino también, todo es crítica constructiva siempre y cuando se mantenga el respeto :) **

**Besos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, **

_**Ciao! **_**:***


	4. La historia comienza otra vez

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Capcom ;) **

**Disfruten! n.n**

* * *

**Londres, Inglaterra.**

**Afueras de Londres, Cuevas subterráneas.**

El hombre encapuchado sonrió. Sus labios eran gruesos pero lo que más llamaba la atención era la enorme cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda.

-Hola Supergirl, ha pasado mucho tiempo.- Habló él.

-¿Supergirl?-

-¡Sherry! - Interrumpió Jill - ¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, estoy bien.-

-¿Quién eres tú?- Dijo Claire poniendo el arma en la cabeza del hombre encapuchado - Muéstrate.-

El hombre levantó sus manos mientras se paraba lentamente del suelo y Claire quitó su capucha, revelando la identidad del salvador de Sherry.

-¿Jake? ¿Jake Muller?-

-¿Quién lo pregunta?-

-Claire Redfield, amiga de Sherry.- Contestó Claire bajando el arma.

-¿Redfield? ¿Por qué ese apellido me suena? ¡Oh! ¡Espera! Tú eres la salvadora de Sherry, la hermana de este tipo...Chris ¿Cierto?-

-Cierto.-

-Lo que me faltaba.-Murmuró.

Claire lo miró con cara de pocos amigos mientras Jill y Sherry observaban la escena en silencio. Se notaba la tensión creciente entre los dos pero aun así ninguno hablaba, sólo se miraban como si fuesen a matarse en cualquier momento.

Sherry se preguntó quién era ese hombre, cómo conocía a Chris y qué rivalidad tenía con los Redfield. De pronto vio algo brillando por el rabillo del ojo justo donde momentos antes había estado el monstruo de pie y fue a revisar. Una llave dorada que llevaba una etiqueta blanca que ponía "laboratorio" se encontraba allí y ella la recogió.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí Jake?- Preguntó Jill rompiendo el silencio.

-Tengo mis propios asuntos, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones.-

-Sí que debes, este es un asunto oficial de la DSO por si no lo has notado y no puedes entrometerte así que vete, no te necesitamos aquí.-

La cara de Jake se tornó fría y seria como siempre solía estar. Ninguna emoción se reflejaba en su rostro al contrario de la de Jill, que estaba casi tan roja como un tomate por la furia que le causaba aquél hombre. Durante la misión en China que tuvo con Sherry no hizo más que tratarla como un puente para llegar al dinero y eso le molestaba rotundamente, y no se fiaba de toda esa cosa del supuesto amor creciente entre ellos dos. Una persona como Jake no encajaba con alguien como Sherry.

-De acuerdo - Contestó él luego de un incómodo silencio - Supongo que no quieren información sobre... Leon, ¿Cierto? El chico rubio que estaba en el laboratorio.- Dijo dándole la espalda.

El cuerpo de Claire se congeló. Si él sabía dónde estaba Leon entonces no les quedaba de otra que cooperar y aceptar su información

-¿Qué sabes de él?- Preguntó Claire casi desesperada.

Jake sonrió y se dio la vuelta mientras recargaba su pistola despreocupado.

-Que se encuentra como conejillo de indias de neo-Umbrella en un laboratorio no muy lejos de aquí. También he oído que su sangre está siendo usada para crear B.O.W's nuevos, y ya que la DSO pagará muy bien a aquél que encuentre al agente pensé, ¿por qué no?-

-Qué asco das Jake Muller.- Interrumpió Sherry y todos la miraron - No eres más que otro asqueroso codicioso sin sentimientos al cuál no le importa nada ni nadie más que sí mismo.-

-Ya deberías estar acostumbrada supergirl, me conoces ¿cierto? aunque finjas no hacerlo.-

-Yo no te conozco ni jamás te había visto en mi vida así que no veo la razón por la cuál deba acostumbrarme a tu comportamiento. Y deja de llamarme supergirl.-

Jake soltó una risa condescendiente.

-Mira que eres hipócrita, Sherry Birkin.-

-Espera, Jake. - Interrumpió Claire - Ella realmente no sabe quién eres.-

-¿Qué?-

-Sherry perdió la memoria hace ya casi seis meses y no la ha recuperado, no recuerda absolutamente nada anterior al accidente. Los médicos dicen que hay posibilidades de que recuerde, pero son remotas.-

El semblante de Jake pasó de furioso a tenso en menos de un segundo. Si eso era cierto entonces explicaría muchas cosas, incluyendo la razón por la cual ella dejó de contestar sus mensajes hacía ya exactamente seis meses. Todo encajaba, sin embargo algo muy en el fondo en su corazón se rompió. Esa misión en China había sido la mayor y única aventura que había tenido junto ella y fue la vez que la conoció por primera vez. Recordó pensar que ella no era más que una marioneta del gobierno y por ende pidio la tal exuberante suma de dinero de 50 millones de dólares. Recordó luego el toque de su mano tras vencer a aquél monstruo llamado Ustanak juntos y lo amargo que se sintió despedirse de ella cuando iba a tomar su vuelo de nuevo a .

-Tienes que estar bromeando.- Pausó y miró a Claire con la esperanza de que le dijera que todo era una broma pesada, pero al no hacerlo se dio cuenta de que era totalmente real - Eso... eso explica muchas cosas.-

-Lo sé.-

Un silencio incómodo se formó en la habitación y nadie sabía qué decir.

Finalmente, Jake rompió el silencio.

-Da igual, de todos modos no creo que tuviera cosas más lindas que zombies, monstruos y científicos locos como recuerdos de infancia.- Dijo volviendo a su cara fría y despreocupada, sus ojos que no demostraban emoción alguna y su cuerpo rígido como una roca, aunque por dentro sus emociones eran un lío completo.

En ese momento la radio de Jill sonó con un pitido y ella la tomó para responder.

-Aquí Valentine.-

-Aquí Hunnigan, ¿Reporte de la misión?-

-Hunnigan, hemos encontrado un nuevo B.O.W y... a alguien familiar.- Miró a Jake.

-¿A quién?-

-A Wesker Jr.- Jake gruñó, él odiaba que lo llamaran así y Jill lo sabía.

-Oh, ya veo.-

-Ha sido quien salvó a Sherry de una inminente muerte por ese monstruo. Está aquí porque la DSO ofrece una gran suma de dinero a quien encuentre al Agente Kennedy y lo regrese con vida a Estados Unidos.- Comentó Jill.

Hunnigan calló y por un momento Jill creyó que la línea se había caído, pero abandonó esa idea al sentir la respiración de su jefa y recordar que las radios funcionaban por vía satélite.

-Pásame al Sr. Muller.- Dijo Hunnigan luego de un largo silencio.

Jill refunfuñó un poco y luego le pasó la radio.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó Jake.

-Siempre tan educado - Comentó Jill a Claire y las dos rieron mientras Sherry sólo se limitaba a observar.

-Quiero ofrecerle un trato Sr. Muller.-

-¿Qué clase de trato?-

-Si usted accede a cooperar con las tres agentes y logran traer al Agente Kennedy con vida de vuelta a Estados Unidos, prometo duplicarle la suma de dinero que recibiría como recompensa si lo trajera usted solo.-

Jake lo pensó por un momento. Si él ayudaba a la DSO una vez más recibiría una exuberante suma de dinero que no le venía para nada mal y además tendría más tiempo para investigar qué fue lo que le ocurrió a Sherry exactamente.

-Hecho.- Sonrió - Pero quiero todo en efectivo.-

-Lo tendrá Sr. Muller, solo que esta vez no cambie drásticamente de precio y nos haga devolver todo de nuevo al banco.-

Sonrió de lado al recordar que había pedido cincuenta millones de dólares por la misión en China y terminó reduciendo su precio por cierta mujer de cabellos rubios que tanto lo había hecho cambiar en tan poco tiempo.

-No será así esta vez, puedo asegurarlo.-

Hunnigan sonrió.

-Cuide a mis agentes Sr. Muller, Hunnigan fuera.-

* * *

**Hola hola! Primero, cambié el nombre de la historia a Recuérdame porque en mi opinión queda mejor que No Me Olvides :) **

**Segundo, gracias a raizen que me dejó un review :) Sé que quieres una "100% JakexSherry" y a pesar de que esta contenga también Valenfield y Cleon está bastante centrada en ellos dos.**

**Tercero, déjenme un review si les gustó y sino también, la crítica constructiva se acepta! **

**Beso y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. :* **


	5. Caminos separados

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Capcom ;) **

* * *

Caminaron a lo largo del pasillo extenso con sus linternas en la mano. Estaba todo oscuro, y la única luz que se veía era la de los faroles a lo lejos, el lugar en donde habían matado al monstruo anteriormente.

Todos iban en silencio. Sherry y Jake iban detrás cuidando que nadie los atacara por sorpresa, mientras que Jill y Claire avanzaban despacio mirando todo alrededor con cuidado.

No había mucho que ver, sin embargo. No habían cuadros en las paredes, ni luces, ni grietas... sólo el color gris en esas paredes oscuras y sin vida.

-No estamos llegando a ninguna parte, ¿Saben? Esto parece un pozo sin fondo.- Dijo Jake.

-Tu cara parecerá un pozo sin fondo cuando ponga mi pie en ella, ¡tonto!- Contestó Claire.

-¡Claire!- Jill la regañó.

-Lo siento Jake.-

Él asintió sin decir palabra.

-Aunque me cueste admitirlo Jake tiene razón, no estamos llegando a ningún lado.- Dijo Jill.

-Por ahora lo único que nos queda es seguir adelante, no hemos visto ningún pasillo adicional o puerta, todo lo que podemos hacer es avanzar.- Respondió Sherry y poco a poco todos comenzaron a caminar otra vez.

Claire por su parte estaba insoportable. Sus pasos eran cada vez más sonoros y la molestia se reflejaba en ellos. No quería trabajar con el hijo del supremo némesis de su hermano ni tampoco matar más zombies, todo lo que quería era encontrar a Leon e irse a casa y vivir felices por siempre como los cuentos de hadas solían mentir.

-Pelirroja, bájale a tu mal humor ¿quieres?- Dijo Jake ya molesto.

Claire se frenó en seco. Dio la media vuelta con los nudillos blancos y miró al chico.

-Oh, disculpa, ¿he molestado a su majestad?-

-Sí, basta de estupideces. ¿Quieres encontrar a Kennedy? ¡Todos queremos hacerlo! Pero actuar como una niña pequeña haciendo una rabieta absurda no te abrirá las puertas de par en par delante de tus ojos para rescatarlo.-

La cara de Claire estaba roja. Tal vez de vergüenza, tal vez de furia, ni ella misma tenía idea. Anhelaba tanto encontrarlo que incluso su rostro parecía una utopía. Apretó su puño con la intención de golpearlo pero Sherry se interpuso entre ellos dos.

-Claire, creo Jake tiene razón, enojarte no resolverá nada.-

Jill por su parte se mantenía siempre alerta ante cualquier peligro y vigilaba los alrededores. De pronto, una sombra pasa como ráfaga por enfrente suyo y toma desprevenida a Jill, quien se pone en posición de ataque inmediatamente.

-¡Chicos! ¡He visto algo! -

Todos tomaron sus armas y linternas de inmediato, olvidando la conversación con Claire sobre sus rabietas de niña pequeña.

-¿Qué es lo que has visto? - Preguntó Sherry.

De pronto, una pequeña lucecita se ve al fondo del largo pasillo interminable, y sonidos de respiración que no parecen precisamente humanos se oyen.

Todos se acercan a paso lento hacia la luz y, en cuestión de segundos, se apaga.

Se mantuvieron caminando en silencio despacio hacia donde antes estaba la luz, y de pronto se topan con una pared de piedra mohosa que se divide en dos caminos.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Preguntó Sherry.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Tendremos que dividirnos.-Dijo Jake.

-No podemos dividirnos.- Interrumpió Claire - Debemos permanecer juntos.-

-¿Y qué camino tomamos?-

-Cualquiera de los dos.-

-¿Y si Kennedy se encuentra en el otro camino y tomamos el equivocado?-

-¿Y si tomamos el correcto?- Claire contraatacó.

-¿Dejarás la vida de Kennedy al azar?-

Las luces se prendieron de repente iluminando el largo pasillo y todos callaron. Jill miró al suelo y pudo ver como este temblaba ligeramente y pequeñas piedritas subían y bajaban.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- Gritó Claire al ver un hunter venenoso corriendo hacia ellos.

Sherry retrocedió rápidamente pero, al haber una roca, tropezó.

Jill comenzó a dispararle con la escopeta al hunter y en unos pocos minutos el lugar estuvo limpio.

-¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Jake tendiéndole una mano para que la chica pudiera levantarse.

-Sí.- Aceptó su mano y cuando ella estaba por recuperar el equilibrio el suelo comenzó a temblar fuertemente.

Una enorme roca en forma de bola se dirigía hacia ellos por el pasillo inclinado, y Sherry había vuelto a caer.

-¡Sherry! - Gritó Claire y Jake rápidamente la levantó, entró al camino izquierdo en los que el largo pasillo se dividía y colocó a Sherry contra la pared y la abrazó en un acto reflejo de protección.

Claire y Jill se metieron por el otro camino y la bola finalmente aterrizó bloqueando la salida del camino en el que se encontraban Jake y Sherry.

-¡Mierda! - Dijo Jill al ver la bola de piedra bloqueando la salida.

-¡Chicos! ¿Están bien?- Gritó Claire con preocupación.

-¡Sí Claire! - Gritó Sherry.

-Supongo que no nos quedó de otra más que dividirnos después de todo.- Rió Jake y Sherry lo golpeó ligeramente en el brazo.

-¡Jake!-

Jill también rió y Claire estaba enojada como ya le era costumbre.

-Continúen y si encuentran algo nos avisan por radio, ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo Jill.

-Ese es el problema Jill, no hay camino.- Respondió Sherry - es un callejón sin salida.-

-¡Oh por dios! ¡Se quedarán sin respiración si no los sacamos de allí rápido Jill!- Dijo Claire asustada.

-No, aquí hay un agujero que da a la salida, estaremos bien.- Respondió Jake.

-Volveremos a por ustedes en cuanto encontremos a Leon, ¿De acuerdo?-

-Sí, no se preocupen por nosotros, cuídense.- Gritó Sherry.

Y con esa despedida Jill y Claire partieron.

* * *

_**Hola! Primero que nada me disculpo por la demora, pero aquí estoy! :D El nuevo capítulo está aqui y no puedo esperar al próximo porque AQUÍ ES DONDE REALMENTE COMIENZA LO BUENO. He estado esperando por este momento desde que se me ocurrió qué hacer con la historia y estoy emocionada :3 **_

_**Gracias a todos los que leen y no olviden dejarme un review porque me ayuda a continuar con una sonrisa :) **_

_**Besos y nos leemos pronto, bye bye! :* **_


	6. El comienzo del pasado

**Hola! Desafortunadamente los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Capcom.**

**P.D.V: Punto de vista.**

**Ahora sí, disfruten!**

* * *

**Sherry PDV.**

Jake y yo nos sentamos a descansar en completo silencio. Tenía miedo de hablar ya que su semblante estaba serio y miraba fijo a la pared de piedra que teníamos en frente, probablemente pensando.

-Lo siento.- Susurré. Él giró su cabeza y me miró con confusión.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por haberte metido en este lugar. - Respondí abrazando mis piernas - De no ser porque tú me salvaste de esa gran roca ahora mismo estarías con Jill y Claire buscando a Leon y no aquí sentado junto a mí sin hacer nada.-

Su semblante se suavizó un poco mientras miraba al techo.

-No es tu culpa. No te hubiera salvado si no hubiera querido.- Respondió.

-De todos modos, no estarías aquí si yo no hubiera venido a la misión. - Suspiré - Claire tenía razón, supongo que debí pensar mejor en la idea de convertirme en agente.-

-Que se pudra Claire.- Dijo con una voz grave y fuerte que me decía que estaba enojado - Cuando te conocí eras la mejor agente de toda esa maldita DSO.-

-¿Cuando nos conocimos?- Pregunté. Él me miró y suspiró.

Se acomodó un poco en su lugar y yo también lo hice para oír mejor la historia. Según lo que Claire me dijo, cuando pequeña yo amaba que me contaran historias.

-Todo comenzó cuando tú fuiste a buscarme a Edonia. Supuestamente, mi sangre contenía anticuerpos que contrarrestaban el virus que todos estos idiotas de allí afuera tienen y querían crear una vacuna para eliminar de una vez por todas el virus expandido por todo el mundo.- Comenzó - Tú querías salvar al mundo.-

-Continúa.-

-Dijiste que debías llevarme a los Estados Unidos para que tomaran muestras de mi sangre y así crear una vacuna, así que al ser tan solicitada mi sangre y tanta la urgencia del gobierno a mantenerme vivo por ello, solicité una gran suma de dinero.-

* * *

**Jake PDV.**

**#Flashback#**

_-De acuerdo, primero es lo primero. Quiero 200.000 ahora, otros 200 cuando esto acabe y los B.O.W.S... esos son extras. Un grande adicional cada uno.- Dije pensando en todo el provecho que podía sacar de esto._

_-No estoy aquí para contratarte.- Contestó ella._

_-¿Qué? ¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?-_

_-Tu sangre.-_

_Me reí._

_-¿Acaso eres de la cruz roja o algo así?-_

_-No. Escucha, esas cosas que nos atacaron...todos estuvieron expuestos a un nuevo virus llamado el virus C. El mismo tipo del cual tomaste una dosis. No te afectó porque tienes los anticuerpos.(...) Necesitamos tu sangre.-_

**#Fin del Flashback#**

-Luego apareció esta cosa que nos atacó - Continué - que tenía un brazo robótico con el cuál podía matarte en cuestión de segundos si te descuidabas. Tuvimos que correr hasta perderlo pero luego nos encontró otra vez y debimos luchar, digamos que esa no fue la última vez que lo vimos.-

-¿Y logramos matarlo?-

-Si no lo hubiéramos hecho no estaríamos aquí, supergirl.-

Su cara se tornó confusa.

-¿Por qué me llamas así?-

-¿Supergirl?-

-Sí.-

Sonreí para mis adentros, era la primera vez que tenía tantos buenos recuerdos de la misma persona.

-Luego de haber luchado mil veces con ese idiota, esta vez la lucha fue en helicóptero. El desgraciado logró colgarse y desbalancear el helicóptero en el que estábamos y caímos en medio de la nada en una tormenta de nieve, tomamos un paracaídas antes de caer pero el avión al hacer explosión voló en miles de pedazos y nos lo rompió. Al caer, una parte rota del helicóptero atravezó tu cuerpo de lado a lado y creí que ese era tu fin, hasta que insististe en que quitara la pieza que lastimaba tu cuerpo.- La miré, ella me miraba muy atenta - Cuando quité el metal, de inmediato tu herida comenzó a cicatrizar como si nada hubiese pasado. Te dije que tu sangre debería ser la que examinaran para hacer vacunas y me respondiste que ya lo habían hecho más de lo que podías aguantar. Así que comencé a llamarte supergirl.-

-Con que esa era la historia...-Murmuró.

-Sí.- Respondí, y dispuesto a no perder la oportunidad de hacerle saber de nuestra gran aventura, continué.- Luego dijiste que habías perdido los chips que contenían la información acerca de mis anticuerpos, mi sangre y todas aquellas pruebas que me harían cobrar el cheque al final del trabajo, así que fuimos a buscarlos en medio de una tormenta de nieve. Al encontrarlos todos nos refugiamos en una cabaña que había allí y fue en ese entonces cuando me contaste...-

-Te conté sobre el virus que mi padre me inyectó y cómo se adaptó a mi cuerpo cuando Claire me dio la vacuna.- Respondió Sherry.

Me sorprendí y la miré.

-¡¿Recuerdas eso?!-

-Sí, yo...acabo de hacerlo.- Dijo sorprendida mirándome, luego sonrió.-Jake, cuéntame más.-

* * *

**Jill PDV.**

Claire y yo habíamos dejado a Sherry y Jake detrás para seguir avanzando y encontrar a Leon. Luego de habernos preocupado por ellos nos dimos cuenta de que estarían bien, al fin y al cabo ellos ya habían logrado llevarse bien una vez, no veíamos la razón por la cual no volvieran a hacerlo.

Continuamos nuestro camino por la cueva un corto tiempo hasta que nos topamos con un lugar el cuál era idéntico al que habíamos pasado hace rato cuando matamos al monstruo de dos cabezas.

-¿Dimos vuelta en círculos?- Dijo Claire confundida.

-No lo creo.- Respondí - Aquí hay puertas y además no está el líquido verde y baboso que quedó del monstruo cuando lo matamos.-

Sin más preámbulo nos dividimos para investigar las habitaciones. Intentamos abrir todas las puertas que habían pero los picaportes no cedían, salvo uno.

-¡Jill! ¡He abierto una!-

Me acerqué a Claire y ambas tomamos nuestras armas y linternas, listas para adentrarnos en el lugar. Claire me miró y asentí con la cabeza en señal de que podía abrir la puerta, y cuando lo hizo, las dos entramos de golpe quedando de espaldas la una a la otra, una apuntando hacia la derecha y la otra hacia la izquierda.

No había nada, el lugar estaba limpio de zombies o científicos dementes. Era un cuarto con máquinas muy pequeño, pero lo que más importaba era el vidrio que se encontraba en la pared enfrente a la puerta. Del otro lado de éste se podían observar unos enormes tanques llenos de líquido carmesí al fondo, y en el centro del lugar habían muchas personas de batas blancas, todos alrededor de una camilla en la que podía divisarse a...

-¡LEON!- Claire gritó al verlo y comenzó a golpear el vidrio -¡LEON!¡LEON!-

Intentó patear el vidrio con todas sus fuerzas pero éste se mantuvo sin una grieta. Siguió pateando desesperadamente mientras gritaba su nombre pero no consiguió nada más que torcerse el tobillo.

-¡LEON!-

-¡Claire! ¡Para ya!- Le grité tomándola por los hombros y alejándola del vidrio. Los científicos que estaban alrededor de Leon no se habían percatado de nuestra presencia, por lo que supe que algo extraño estaba sucediendo.

-¡No! ¡Él está ahí! ¡Tengo que salvarlo!-

-¡No podrás salvarlo si tienes una pierna rota! ¡Piensa!-

Agachó su cabeza y luego miró hacia su izquierda.

-Oh, Leon.- Dijo viéndolo detrás del vidrio y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

* * *

**Hola! Lo sé lo sé, el final de este capítulo es muy triste y dramático :( Pueden decirme que soy una mala persona por haberlo terminado aquí.**

**"Guest": Gracias! Por supuesto que voy a continuarla, no pienso dejar a medias esta historia :) Si ves esto dime el nombre de tu usuario así la próxima vez sé a quién le estoy contestando jeje. Gracias por el aliento, me ayuda muchísimo!**

**Recuerden que si les gustó agradecería que me dejaran un review para saber qué piensan y si ven alguna falta ortográfica siéntanse libres de decirme pues odio tener faltas :(**

**Besos y nos leemos pronto, adiós! :* **


	7. Altavoces

**Antes que nada y como ya me es costumbre, diré que los personajes pertenecen a Capcom.**

* * *

-Buenos días, chicas.- Nuevamente, la voz que anteriormente nos había presentado al monstruo venenoso habló.-Hoy vengo en son de paz.

-Lo dudo.- Comenté.

-No, no. De verdad. Vengo a darles una enorme noticia.

-¿Tu estúpido trasero finalmente fue pateado y te retiraron de donde sea que estés? Porque si es así, ya mismo me pongo a hacerle un monumento a quien fuera que te hizo gritar como niña.- Dijo Claire, ahora reemplazando su tristeza por la rabia.

-¿Sabes? Realmente venía en son de paz, pero... digamos que la srta. Redfield me ha hecho enfadar bastante con su comentario.

Miré a Claire, quien cargaba su arma despreocupadamente como si todo esto se tratase de sólo un entrenamiento.

-Ándense con cuidado, tal vez podrían haber algunas... sorpresas.- Y dicho eso apagó el micrófono.

-¡Genial!- Dije cerrando la puerta de la habitación con tranca - Ahora tendremos más baches en el camino, ¿qué más podríamos pedir?

-Este imbécil me está sacando de quicio, ¿sabes?- Comentó Claire sentándose con la espalda apoyada en la pared.- Cuando lo encuentre voy a patear su estúpido trasero de cobarde.

-Primero debemos salvar a Leon, de lo contrario podría usarlo en nuestra contra y hacerle daño.

-Lo sé.- Fue todo lo que respondió mirando hacia arriba.- Estoy agotada, podría dormir veinticuatro horas de seguidas.

-También yo, lo mejor será descansar y luego continuar mañana.

-Espero que Jake y Sherry estén bien al menos.- Suspiró.

-Lo estarán, tengo la impresión de que se sabrán cuidarse bien.

-A no ser que al idiota de Jake se le ocurra utilizar de carnada de zombie a Sherry. Si ese es el caso que se esconda, porque lo perseguiré y cuando lo alcance lo torturaré con una navaja suiza.

Rodé los ojos y me senté a su lado, me quité mi chaqueta, la hice un bollo simulando una almohada, la coloqué en el suelo y apoyé mi cabeza sobre ella mientras mi cuerpo descanzaba sobre el duro y frío suelo.

-Buenas noches Jill.- Dijo Claire del otro lado, que había hecho exactamente lo mismo que yo.

-Buenas noches.

Desperté por un ruido extraño en la habitación. Era una especie de ringtone de esos celulares antiguos que ni fotos sacaban. Me senté de inmediato con el arma en la mano y me dispuse a escuchar de dónde provenía el sonido. Venía de mi bolsillo.

-¡Las radios!- Dije al darme cuenta de lo que era. Tomé mi radio y le presioné el botón para hablar.

-¿Agente Valentine? ¿Jill? ¿Estás ahí? ¡Responde!

-Aquí estoy Hunnigan.

-¡Oh gracias a dios! Creí que algo les había pasado. ¿Están bien?

-Sí, estamos bien.

-¿Reporte de la misión?

Luego de explicarle un largo rato a Hunnigan lo que había ocurrido desde la última vez que hablamos con ella, Claire despertó. Las dos estábamos famélicas de hambre pero Claire como buena niña _scout_ en el pasado, había venido preparada con dos barritas energéticas de fresa.

Nos pusimos nuestras chaquetas luego de nuestro intento de desayuno y salimos de la pequeña habitación segura hacia el corredor.

-¿Y ahora a dónde vamos?- Preguntó Claire mientras caminábamos buscando una salida - Todas las demás puertas están cerradas excepto por este pe...

Claire interrumpió su discurso cuando vio lo que teníamos a pocos metros de distancia. Un ejército de zombies venían hacia nosotros lentamente por el largo corredor principal.

-Esto me huele a que tu amigo de los altavoces te ha dejado un pequeño regalo.- Le dije a Claire mientras cargaba mi arma.

-A mí también.- Dijo imitando mi acción.

A su señal, comenzamos a dispararles a los cientos de zombies que se nos venían encima. Luego de un rato de disparar a la interminable jauría desesperada por carne humana fresca, continuaban viniendo cientos de ellos hacia nosotras sin darnos siquiera un respiro.

-Son demasiados - Dijo Claire - Debemos huír, ¡ahora!

-¿A dónde? No tenemos más alternativa que volver al cuarto de máquinas o retroceder.- Contesté.

Miramos con desesperación hacia todos lados con la esperanza de encontrar una salida. Observé detenidamente la enorme grieta que se encontraba en la pared a mi derecha y me pregunté de qué material estarían hechas las paredes.

Me acerqué a ella y golpeé con mi puño como si se tratase de una puerta. Yeso. Una pared de puro y rompible yeso.

-¡Jill! ¿Qué haces? ¡No es hora de jugar!

Hice caso omiso a su reclamo y pateé la zona de la grieta con fuerza. Un estruendoso ruido se oyó por entre las balas y una especie de polvo se mezcló en el aire, dificultando mi respiración. Del otro lado del agujero, una luz blanca brillante me cegó por un momento.

-¡Vamos, Claire!- Grité. Ella asintió, tomó una granada, le quitó el seguro y la arrojó contra los zombies mientras las dos nos escabullíamos por la grieta hacia quién sabe dónde.

Con la gran explosión de fondo como señuelo, rápidamente y sin percatarnos de dónde nos encontrábamos, apilamos los muebles grandes de alrededor en el hueco recientemente abierto por mí. Una vez hecho esto, presté más atención al lugar.

Era una gran oficina, justo como la de un doctor. Las paredes blancas sin cuadros ni adornos, el escritorio de hierro y los archivadores azul oscuro a un lado de la habitación, lo comprobaban perfectamente.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- Preguntó Claire tan extrañada como yo.

-La oficina del diablo, supongo.- Contesté.

-¡Hay una computadora!- Corrió Claire hacia la gran máquina encima del escritorio. Como siempre, el sello de Umbrella en ésta no podía faltar.

Claire tecleó un par de cosas en la pantalla y abrió una carpeta que decía "Proyecto K." con suma urgencia. Fotos de Leon inundaron la pantalla, al parecer era una manera de monitorear el estado en el que él se encontraba mediante videos y fotos.

-Fíjate en el lugar, Claire.- Le señalé los alrededores de la foto.

-No me suena.

-A mí tampoco, pero deberíamos recordarlo luego por si acaso.

Los golpeteos de los zombies comenzaron a oírse y poco a poco iban rompiendo los muebles de madera caoba.

-Claire, debemos irnos.

-¡Espera! "Laboratorio número 1, habitación 305. Proyecto K. en simulacro, paciente estable"- Leyó en voz alta.

-Ya tenemos todo lo que necesitamos, ¡vámonos!

Claire y yo nos apresuramos a tomar el picaporte de la puerta, pero ésta se abrió de golpe, y las dos retrocedimos.

* * *

**¡Hola! Lo sé, me desaparecí mucho tiempo y me disculpo por no haber subido antes, soy una muy mala escritora U_U Tienen derecho a arrojarme tomates (? **

**ninaa: Gracias! Aquí tienes otro capítulo más y como siempre si ves algo que crees que se pueda mejorar, soy toda oídos (ojos en esta ocasión más bien).**

**Sin más preámbulo me voy, espero el capítulo sea de su agrado y tanto si lo es como si no déjame un review, quiero saber lo que mis lectores piensan de mi trabajo :) **

**Besos y nos leemos pronto! :* :***


	8. ¿Leon?

**Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Capcom. **

**PDV = Punto de vista.**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**Claire PDV.**

Desperté mareada y cegada por una luz extremadamente brillante. Mi cuerpo se sentía totalmente entumecido, y hacía un frío terrible. Cuando traté de abrazarme a mí misma para entrar en calor, algo me apretó el cuerpo con fuerza impidiéndome mover. Miré hacia abajo, únicamente para encontrar que estaba atada con una soga.

Algo se movió a mis espaldas y casi grito de no ser por el pequeño gruñido de mi compañera de misión.

-¡Jill!

-¿C-Claire? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué pasó?

-No lo recuerdo bien, pero creo que la persona que abrió la puerta de la oficina en la que estábamos era un científico que nos durmió con gas.- Respondí intentando obtener imágenes claras del suceso pasado.

-Bienvenidas mis queridas invitadas, siéntanse como en su casa.- Resonó una vez más la irritante voz que nos acompañaba, estaba comenzando a hartarme de ella, tendré pesadillas.

-Porque es tan cómodo y placentero estar atada con una soga en el piso...- Murmuró Jill.

-Calma, señorita Valentine, estas cosas le pasan por husmear donde no debe.- Rió la dueña de la voz chillona - No se preocupe, que pronto todas molestias pasarán a segundo plano, pues tengo a alguien que quiere decir hola.

La habitación blanca y vacía resonó al abrirse la puerta, la figura entró despreocupada y lentamente y contuve el aliento. Sentí a Jill tensarse también. El hombre rubio que había robado mi corazón, ahora se encontraba de pie a menos de dos metros de mi, con los ojos hundidos y cuerpo mucho más delgado.

-Leon...- Susurré al borde de la locura al verlo en tan mal estado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No van a saludar a su queridísimo Leon?

Quería gritar, tirarme de un acantilado, pegarle un tiro al altoparlante con la esperanza de que la bala atravesase el cráneo de la persona que se encontraba detrás de él, todo a la vez.

Esto no era posible, no pude haber fracasado en la misión más importante que he tenido desde que me uní a la DSO y Terra Save.

-¡Claire! ¡Gira a tu izquierda ya!

Al salir de mis pensamientos, pude ver al que antes era un hombre de cuerpo tonificado y rostro radiante intentando atacarnos con una sierra eléctrica; sin pensarlo ambas nos giramos hacia mi izquierda y la sierra cortó la cuerda de nuestras manos, dejándonos así libres para actuar. Pero yo no quería actuar.

-¡Claire! - Gritó Jill al verme aturdida en el suelo, todo esto era completamente abrumador y mi cuerpo se negaba a cumplir con los mandamientos de mi cerebro. Mi compañera me levantó justo a tiempo antes de que Leon incrustase la sierra en el frío suelo. - ¡Escúchame Claire! Sé que no es fácil para ti, pero este ya no es el Leon que alguna vez conocimos. Es un monstruo, un arma bio-orgánica creada por Umbrella, está completamente fuera de sí, no nos reconoce.

-Pero...

-Sé que es difícil, pero este ya no es Leon. Debes entender que lo único que es ahora es una marioneta de quien sea que nos habla detrás de esos parlantes. El hombre del que te enamoraste no es este, Claire.

Nuestra conversación se vio interrumpida por el monstruo de ojos azules que alguna vez fue el hombre de mis sueños. Ambas nos corrimos justo a tiempo antes de que otro ataque de éste nos tomara casi por sorpresa.

Saqué mi arma y le apunté directamente a la cabeza. Esto dolía, y si por mi fuese no estaría apuntando a su cabeza sino a la mía, pero Jill debía sobrevivir. No era justo hundirla más en toda esta mierda y dejarla sola luchando contra ella.

Jill imitó mi acción y ambas comenzamos a disparar. Leon esquivaba todos los disparos de forma eficaz y rápida, además de moverse hasta dos centímetros de nosotros en menos de un segundo.

-No podremos aguantar mucho tiempo más- dije agitada mientras nos escondíamos detrás de una plaqueta de yeso que se encontraba allí - debemos pensar en algo rápido.

* * *

**Narrador externo.**

Cuando Jill iba a responder, Leon retiró con su fuerza el yeso y arrojó a Jill contra la pared, ésta cayó al suelo y se abrió una compuerta secreta en el que se encontraban lanzas perfectamente afiladas en punta. Jill se sostuvo con las manos al borde del agujero a punto de caer.

-¡Jill! ¡Aguanta! - Gritó Claire mientras retrocedía para ayudarla.

Leon comenzó a moverse hacia Claire con gran velocidad. La pelirroja logró esquivar los ataques pero no lograba hacerse camino hasta su compañera.

-¡Claire!

-¡Jill!

Leon seguía sin dejar pasar a Claire y ella se estaba desesperando. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas matar al monstruo, pero éste se movía con tanta velocidad que no lo alcanzaban las balas.

-¡Claire! - Gritó Jill - ¡Ya no puedo aguantar más!

-¡Jill!- Gritó Claire desesperada por salvarla - ¡Por favor no caigas!

De pronto disparos se oyeron de todos lados, el monstruo comenzó a retorcerse y retroceder mientras balas de ametralladora se hundían en su piel y en poco tiempo cayó muerto.

Jill ya no aguantó el agarre y soltó el borde del agujero cerrando los ojos preparada para su dolorosa muerte, pero una mano tomó su brazo e impidió que cayera.

-¡Jill! ¡Te tengo!

Ella abrió los ojos al reconocer esa melodiosa voz que tanto adoraba escuchar.

-¡Chris!

Chris con fuerza ayudó a Jill a subir de nuevo a tierra firme y ella en un movimiento rápido lo abrazó.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó él preocupado.

-Sí, has llegado a tiempo.

-Por poco.

-Pero lo has hecho, me has salvado... otra vez.- Sonrió ella ante la profunda mirada marrón de su musculoso héroe y éste sonrió también. El romántico ambiente entre ellos era completamente anormal para la situación en la que se encontraban.

-¡Jill! - La voz de Sherry inundó los oídos de la chica y ésta sonrió.

-¡Sherry! ¡Jake! ¿Cómo lograron escapar de la trampa?

-Chris y su equipo nos ayudaron a escapar, gracias a Dios que logramos alcanzarlas a tiempo o habrían muerto.

De pronto un grito de dolor resonó en toda la habitación, y las miles de miradas que estaban ahora en la misma habitación se posaron en la dueña de ese grito.

-¡Leon! ¡Leon!- Gritó Claire desesperada, se arrodilló frente a él y lo sacudió para hacerlo reaccionar. Sherry acudió a ella y le brindó su apoyo a través de un abrazo.

-¡Capitán! - Gritó uno de los soldados del equipo del hermano de la pelirroja, Chris levantó su cabeza en seguida y soltó a la chica de orbes grises para ir a ver lo que su compañero le quería enseñar. Sin embargo, la curiosidad de la chica pudo más y siguió a su ahora dos veces héroe.

-¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó. El otro soldado le enseñó lo que había encontrado y Chris lo examinó rápidamente.

-Es el mismo fluído verde del monstruo que atrapó a Sherry.- Dijo Jake, éste se encontraba mirando el líquido por sobre los hombros del soldado.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Fui bañado en esa cosa, de pies a cabeza, por supuesto que estoy seguro.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que...- Dijo Chris pensando.

-...ese no era Leon.- Concluyó la frase Jill.

* * *

**Hola! He aquí después de un milenio sin actualizar, nuevo capítulo! :D **

**neko-koneko-kuroneko : Gracias! :3 Siento la tardanza U_U pero aquí tienes otro capítulo con acción, drama y un poquitito de romance, espero sea de tu agrado. **

**¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? ¿muy aburrido? ¿muy bueno? ¿malísimo? Déjenme un review diciéndomelo :) **

**Un beso a todos mis lectores y nos leemos pronto :* :***


	9. Juntos otra vez

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Capcom. **

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**Londres, Inglaterra.**

**Cueva subterránea, camino sin salida****. **

_Sherry PDV._

***Unas horas antes***

-...entonces esos imbéciles nos alejaron el uno del otro, y no volvimos a vernos durante seis meses.- Continuó contándome Jake - Luego, cuando decidí escapar por fin, causé una gran revuelta en el lugar y te busqué. No sé si afortunada o desafortunadamente, pero estabas allí también, intentando escapar con una vara de aturdimiento en la mano.

-Recuerdo que estaba en una habitación con máquinas diversas, y una camilla al medio de la cual no me permitían mover.- Completé el recuerdo. La charla con Jake había durado ya horas, pero cada minuto me atraía más el saber sobre el pasado, y aún más sobre las grandes aventuras que pasamos juntos. Comprendía finalmente por qué Claire odiaba tanto a Jake, su actitud normal es tratar a los demás como basura y hacer comentarios sarcásticos en situaciones críticas. Admito que al principio también lo creí así, pero, cuando llegas a conocerlo un poco más como ahora recuerdo conocerle, te das cuenta que en realidad es una persona agradable si sabes tratar con él.

-¡Exacto! - Sonreímos nuevamente.

-Continúa, por favor.

-Creo que ya es demasiada información por hoy, Supergirl.

Suspiré pesadamente y me acomodé en mi almohada improvisada.- Igualmente, hemos hecho muchos avances. El doctor dijo que era posible que no recordara nada de lo anterior nunca más.

-Bueno, ahora tienes una buena razón para ir y sacarle toda la mierda a ese idiota que se hace llamar profesional por haberte dado un diagnóstico incorrecto.

-¡Jake!

-¿Qué? Es la verdad.

-Tal vez.

Él también creó una almohada con su chaqueta y se acostó a un metro de distancia de mí.

-Buenas noches Jake.

-Adiós.

Pero lo que menos hice esa noche fue precisamente descansar. Sentía (como si fuese una persona para internar en el manicomio) que alguien nos observaba constantemente. Me sentía observada e insegura, aunque, ¿qué podría pasar dentro de esa cueva sin salida?

Di vueltas en mi cama imaginaria durante lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que finalmente acabé despertando a Jake.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes dormir? - Se giró para poder verme a la cara.

-No. Siento que... um...

-¿Qué? Deja de balbucear de una vez.

-¿Sabes qué? No es nada, supongo que es solo mi preocupación por las chicas lo que no me deja dormir.

Él suspiró y acomodó su almohada. - Estarán bien, han sido las que te han protegido desde que has sido pequeña, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.- Sonrió de una forma cálida, muy diferente a la sonrisa sarcástica que suele usar siempre.

-Durante todo este tiempo me has estado consolando.- Sonreí yo también - No eres lo que la gente cree que eres.

-Bueno, la gente es libre de pensar la mierda que quiera sobre mí, pero lo cierto es que ninguno de ellos sabe absolutamente nada. Si estuviesen en mi lugar y viviesen lo que yo he tenido que vivir, serían los últimos en juzgar a alguien más. Creo que, además de mi y tus jefes, eres tú la única que lo sabe todo sobre mí. Y la única que no ha querido salir corriendo.

Reí - Podrás decir que soy masoquista.

Un gran bostezo me azotó y el sueño pronto me invadió. Finalmente, cerré los ojos y caí en un profundo sueño, aliviada temporalmente por las palabras de mi compañero.

Un fuerte ruido me despertó de golpe y mi vista se dirigió hacia la gran roca que bloqueaba nuestra salida. Allí, Jake estaba fisgoneando por el orificio que había entre la piedra y la pared.

-¿Qué es eso? - Pregunté mientras me acercaba a su lado.

-¡Shhh! Es lo que trato de averiguar.

-¿Qué es lo que ves?

-Nada.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Según mis cálculos, aún no estoy ciego.

El sonido cada vez se hacía más y más fuerte, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Jake sonrió de lado y me miró.

-Es para ti.- Me cedió el lugar para poder ver al dueño de esos pasos.

-¡Chris! - Grité al ver su cara. Él y sus compañeros se alertaron y miraron hacia la roca apuntando sus armas.

-¡¿Sherry?!

-Sí. Aquí estoy. La roca nos encerró a mi y a Jake en esta cueva sin salida. ¿Puedes ayudarnos?

Tras unos segundos de silencio, finalmente tuvo una idea.

-Apártense de la roca lo más que puedan.

Jake y yo tomamos nuestras cosas, nos fuimos hacia el final de la cueva y avisamos a Chris que estábamos listos.

-¡Abran fuego!

Disparos se oyeron por todo el lugar, y en menos de un minuto, la roca estaba totalmente hecha pedazos en el suelo.

-¡Chris! - Corrí a abrazarle con suma alegría, siempre era agradable pasar tiempo con él. A pesar de ser un tipo duro, también era el hombre más divertido del mundo y aquél que tantas veces había quitado a Claire de sus depresiones repentinas.

-Hola, Sherry.- Elevó su vista hacia Jake luego de soltarme, y de nuevo ese ambiente de tensión como el que hubo con Claire y Jake tantas veces se hizo presente. Pero, al contrario de lo que esperaba, ellos simplemente asintieron al otro en forma de saludo y separaron miradas.- ¿Dónde están Claire y Jill?

-Ellas se fueron delante cuando nosotros nos quedamos encerrados, debimos insistir para ello pero finalmente siguieron con la búsqueda de Leon.

-Entonces será mejor ir a buscarlas lo más rápido posible.

* * *

**Londres, Inglaterra.**

**Cueva subterránea, ****laboratorio secreto de Neo-Umbrella.**

_Narrador externo_

***Presente***

-¿Qué significa esto entonces? ¿Que cada vez que encontremos a Kennedy resultará no ser el verdadero?- Gruñó Jake luego del silencio lúgubre y sepulcral que se formó en la habitación. Los ojos de todos se posaron en él, pero un par en especial parecían arrojarle rayos láser con la esperanza de esfumarlo de la tierra para siempre.

-¡Jake!- Le reprendió Sherry con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué? Todos aquí sabemos que es la verdad, solo quieren jugar con nosotros.

-Claire, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó Sherry al lado de su amiga al ver su cara volverse tan pálida como la nieve, las interminables lágrimas correr por sus mejillas y su cuerpo tembloroso, casi moribundo.

Claire se sentía tan perdida como un pez en el desierto. Tal vez su salud mental estaba viéndose afectada por tanto drama constante con monstruos y B.O.W's, pero con la cordura que le quedaba, sabía que se estaba quedando sin opciones. Las preguntas infinitas en su mente no hacían más que crecer y crecer conforme pasaba el tiempo junto con su preocupación, y eso la estaba consumiendo poco a poco. Siempre fue de esas personas de ver el vaso medio lleno y no medio vacío, pero comenzaba a preguntarse si de verdad esta vez había lugar para el positivismo.

Ver su cuerpo tendido en el suelo, aunque no fuera él realmente, le aterraba y a la vez la hacía más fuerte para seguir adelante. Sí, eso haría. Seguiría adelante por él, porque no merecía luego de todo lo que pasó, morir de esa manera.

Se levantó de repente como alma que lleva el diablo y se acercó a su hermano bajo la mirada de todos.

-¡Chris! - Le abrazó. El soldado le devolvió el abrazo con gusto y luego se soltaron.- Me alegra verte, pero no es tiempo para charlas. Tenemos que rescatar a Leon y creo que sé dónde está.

Las caras de todos representaban el asombro inmenso ante el rápido cambio de humor de la chica. Incluso Jill llegó a cuestionarse si no estaba bipolar.

-¿Dónde está? - Preguntó Sherry.

-"Laboratorio número 1, habitación 305. Proyecto K. en simulacro, paciente estable"- Repitió como una autómata, y Jill supo exactamente a qué se refería la pelirroja.

* * *

**¡Hola, hola! Aquí escritora perdida reportándose! Siento el retraso U_U **

**Ultimamente he leído todo el fic y me he dado cuenta que está tratando más de Claire y su búsqueda que de Sherry y Jake, pero esto estaba planeado para que después se puedan entender cosas que pasarán con la pareja más adelante. Sé que tal vez pueda aburrirle a aquellos que quieran pura y exclusivamente Shake, pero es necesario hacer esto, y les diré también que queda muy poco para que la verdadera acción (tanto amorosa como tiroteos, matanzas, etc.) comience. Así que no desesperen, intentaré acotar lo más que pueda los siguientes capítulos no tan Shake para adelantar rápido. :) **

**Susara KI302: Perdona no haber actualizado antes, he tenido muchas cosas que hacer este último tiempo, pero no suelo demorar tanto en actualizar, no te preocupes. Muchas gracias, saludos. :) **

**Recuerda que si te gustó o tienes algún consejo puedes dejarme un review o un mensaje privado, contesto todo!**

**Ahora sí, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, bye bye!**


	10. El nuevo experimento

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Capcom ;) **

* * *

***Presente***

_Sherry PDV._

-¿Entonces? - Preguntó Jake con claro fastidio en su voz. Si no lo conociese tan bien, hubiese pensado que estaba harto de verle la cara a la gente que lo rodeaba.

-Tenemos que buscar ese laboratorio.- Le respondí - Y, ahora que lo mencionas, Claire, he encontrado una llave que pone "Laboratorio".

-Consérvala, nos servirá.- Respondió ella. - Ahora sólo nos queda continuar y ver qué encontramos.

Todos nos levantamos del frío piso y nos alejamos del Leon falso para continuar con nuestro camino hacia quién sabe dónde. Antes de salir de la habitación intercambiamos municiones, comimos algo y descansamos un momento, sobre todo Claire y Jill, quienes tuvieron la pelea más fuerte contra el B.O.W.

-Yo saldré primero y aseguraré el perímetro. - Dijo Chris, interponiéndose entre la puerta y nosotros.

-Cálmate, GI-Joe, todos sabemos cuidarnos bien, no necesitamos de tus tonterías.- Habló Jake.

-¡¿Cómo te...?!- Comenzó Claire, pero fue interrumpida por su hermano.

-Ya que todos sabemos cuidarnos bien no necesitamos de una niñera, puedes irte ya, agradecemos tus servicios.

-¡Ya basta! - Grité, cansada de las múltiples peleas entre los Redfield y Muller. Me dirigí a Chris.- Jake es tan importante como nosotros aquí, no es ninguna niñera.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron con mi arrebato, mientras que Jake los miraba con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Sherry, pero... tú decías que no era más que un maldito egoísta codicioso.- Replicó Claire sin poder creerse lo que escuchaba.

-Eso fue antes de conocerle realmente, y tal vez lo sea, pero de todos los presentes aquí él ha sido el único que se ha esforzado en hacerme recordar algo. He tenido más avances en los últimos dos días con él que en seis meses con ustedes.- Pude ver cómo Claire se entristecía al oír esto, tal vez estaba siendo demasiado severa.

-L-Lo siento.

Tras un largo e incómodo silencio, Jill decidió hablar. -¡De acuerdo! Continuemos de una vez.

Dos soldados de la BSAA comprobaron que detrás de la puerta estuviera todo despejado, para luego seguir nuestro camino. El lugar era muy parecido a un hospital, las paredes blancas sin una grieta ni macha, las luces amarillas y las múltiples puertas que daban lugar a diferentes habitaciones. Al intentar abrir una de éstas, hemos podido darnos cuenta que son falsas, y no daban a ninguna parte.

Ahora, lo único que quedaba era ir hacia adelante.

* * *

_Narrador externo_

Los soldados al mando de Chris iban delante, uno de ellos charlando con Claire y los demás entre ellos, Chris y Jill detrás de los seis hombres vestidos con ropa de camuflaje, y detrás de ellos, Jake y Sherry.

-¿Cómo han podido toparse con Muller? ¡Dios! Este tipo es peor que la peste.- Le comentó Chris a Jill. _Digamos que la mejor cualidad de Chris no era justamente el mantener en secreto una conversación que trataba de otra persona_, pensó Sherry, quien oía claramente la conversación, al igual que Jake. Jill rió un poco antes de responder.

-Lo es, ¿no? Él simplemente apareció de la nada y salvó a Sherry de aquél B.O.W, él nos encontró a nosotros y luego Hunnigan lo agregó al grupo a cambio de una gran suma de dinero, por supuesto.

-Debí suponerlo, Muller no hace nada que no involucre dinero de por medio. Es gracioso, ¿por qué esto me parece un Deja Vú?- Bromeó.- De todas formas, deberá aprender a callarse o le cerraré la boca de una patada.

Jill miró hacia atrás y vio como su amiga rubia conversaba animadamente con Jake y le hacía elevar la comisura de sus labios, lo más cercano a una risa que nadie podría obtener de Jake. Ella tenía una chispa en los ojos que jamás le había visto, y que suponía no vería eso jamás a no ser que se tratase de algo relacionado con él.

-Tengo la impresión de que si quieres hacerle algo, primero tendrás que pasar sobre alguien más, y viceversa.

* * *

-¿No te molesta ni siquiera un poco?- preguntó Sherry a Jake una vez abandonó la conversación de Chris y Jill, hastiada de oír las cosas malas que decían de él.

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó frío, como de costumbre.

-Lo que están diciendo de ti.

-Si me hubiese preocupado alguna vez lo que algún dueto de estúpidos dijera sobre mí, habría muchísima más sangre en mis manos de la que hay ahora, Supergirl.

-Supongo que tienes razón.- Pausó, luego se le ocurrió una idea.- Hey, ¿Jake?

-¿Si?

-¿Podrías continuar contándome más sobre China?

-Por lo que he oído, mucha información de una sola vez te puede hacer mal, ¿estás segura?

-Sí, me ha parecido una buena forma de...- No pudo terminar la oración, pues todo comenzó a dar vueltas para ella de pronto.

-¿Sherry? - Dijo Jake al verla aturdida, luego vio cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a no poder mantenerse en pie y caer hacia atrás y corrió hacia ella, justo a tiempo para sostenerla por sus hombros antes de que tocara el suelo.- ¡Sherry!

* * *

_Narra Jake_

-¡Sherry! - Oí a Chris gritar luego de mí, entonces todos corrieron hacia nosotros a excepción de algunos soldados que quedaron haciendo guardia.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste?!- Claire se dirigió hacia mí con una mirada amenazadora que decidí ignorar. En otra ocasión tal vez le hubiese dicho lo idiota que es por pensar que yo podría dañarla, pero en ese momento lo único que me importaba era el bienestar de Sherry.

-¡Sherry! ¡Sherry!- Continué intentando hacerla reaccionar, sin mucho éxito. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero no respondía a ninguna de las preguntas que Claire, Jill y Chris le formulaban.

-¡Oh, chicos! ¡Qué ingrata sorpresa verlos vivos! - Chilló por milésima vez la persona detrás de los altoparlantes.- Señorita Birkin, ¿cómo se siente?

-¡TÚ!- Gritó la compañera del soldado, Jill.- ¡¿Qué es lo que le has hecho?!

-Digamos que la Srta. Birkin está teniendo el honor de ser la primer persona en probar el nuevo y mejorado virus G, creado por nuestros mejores científicos.

-¿Qu-qué?- Dijo la pelirroja, ella se veía, por millonésima vez desde que nos habíamos encontrado, preocupada, pero esta vez no era por Kennedy.

-¡MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA! - Grité, totalmente sacado de mis casillas ante la impotencia que sentía.

-Agradecería un poco más de respeto por su parte, Sr. Muller, hemos estado trabajando en esto por meses y al fin logramos al estabilidad mínima para poder probarlo en un ser humano.

-Eso quiere decir que...- Claire miró a Sherry y luego a mí. Comprendí inmediatamente lo que estaba pasando, y las ganas de matar a quien fuese que estuviera hablándonos cada vez se multiplicaban más y más. - ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

-Mire, le propongo un juego, Srta. Redfield.- Continuó - Si usted logra obtener la vacuna que está dentro del laboratorio antes de las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas, el virus no hará efecto alguno en ella, no pasará lo que deba pasar y ustedes ganan. Pero sino, ella mutará y yo seré quien gane el juego. ¿Qué dice?

-Pero, ¿cuándo le han contagiado ese virus? hemos estado con ella en todo momento.- Jill intervino.

-Durante el tiempo en el que estuvieron el Sr. Muller y la Srta. Birkin en la cueva, lanzamos el virus al aire, el cuál se disipó en menos de seis horas. Al parecer, el Sr. Muller no lo contrajo debido a su inmunidad, pero la Srta. Birkin sí lo hizo, y éste comenzó a incubarse dentro de ella. - Explicó - De todas formas, habilitaré una habitación para que dejen a la Srta. Birkin reposar; por lo que sé, el mareo se vuelve mucho más intenso conforme pasa el tiempo.- Un 'click' se oyó en una de las puertas cercanas.- ¡No lo olviden! Si consiguen la vacuna, ustedes ganan, sino, yo gano.- Una vez cortó la transmisión, sin dudarlo cargué a Sherry al estilo nupcial y me adentré en la habitación que nos habían abierto.

Debía encontrar esa maldita vacuna, y rápido.

* * *

**¡Hola! Tengo dos cosas para decir, pero antes que nada, quiero decirles que... ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO PARA TODOS! Espero que hayan pasado muy lindo y se hayan divertido mucho :3 (Yo personalmente aún espero a que Santa me deje un Leon Kennedy o un Chris Redfield debajo del árbol, no pierdo las esperanzas aún xD) **

**Ahora, pasando a otros temas menos emocionantes, me entristece decir que mi amor, mi tesoro, mi vida (mi laptop personal) se rompió hace un par de semanas y la he enviado a reparar, pero con ella se fueron también todos los documentos que tenía, entre ellos, todos mis fics :c Quería actualizar antes de navidad y año nuevo, pero no se pudo. :( **

**Y aquí les va lo otro que quería decirles, una buena noticia para los locos fans de Shake al igual que yo (considérenlo un spoiler de regalo de navidad por no haber podido actualizar antes ñ.ñ), y es que en los próximos capítulos todo será puro, y me refiero a PURO Shake. Muchas cosas empalagosas y demás, así que prepárense a los que les guste todo lo super-hiper-mega romántico o tierno, pues se viene lo mejor. Y no diré más, no me obliguen (?**

**Susara KI302: **Agradezco a tu hermana por haber encontrado el fic, me ha hecho ganar una lectora increíble :3 Los siguientes caps tendrán lo que pides, así que espéralos con ansias. Gracias por tu review ;)

**Pryre-chan: **_Hago un paréntesis para decirte que tu nombre de usuario me encanta, me hace acordar a Pyo-chan de UtaPri_ :3 Me alegra que te parezca interesante n.n ya pronto veremos dónde está Leon... gracias por tu review :)

**Y sin más que decir (aunque creo que ya he dicho suficiente por hoy) me retiro, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, **

**bye, bye! :* **


	11. Las próximas 48hrs: Parte I

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Capcom.**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

_Jake PDV._

Al entrar en la habitación, deposité a Sherry en la cama que había en una esquina. Al observar más detenidamente el lugar, se podía decir claramente que era un cuarto de hospital, lleno de medicinas extrañas que probablemente esos maniáticos habían creado.

Las ocurrencias de planes posibles para encontrar la vacuna para Sherry inundaron mi cabeza de inmediato. Cualquier puerta, pasadizo o cueva que hubiese en ese lugar plagado de locos era sumamente crucial.

-Dios mío...- murmuró la pelirroja detrás de mi - ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? No tenemos idea ni de por dónde empezar.- El silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar, probablemente por el shock de todos ante la desafortunada circunstancia. Lo cierto era que ya me estaba hartando de toda esa mierda de virus, armas biológicas y experimentos con vidas humanas. Antes de esto, lo único que me importaba era encontrar a Kennedy vivo, obtener mi dinero y pasar tiempo con Sherry; pero ahora, ahora era personal. Esa zorra de los altoparlantes se metió con el mercenario equivocado.

-¡Bien! ¡Esto es lo que haremos! - Habló el hermano de la pelirroja, y todos salieron rápidamente de su estado de shock.- Formaremos dos grupos: uno cuidará de Sherry, y el otro saldrá a buscar la vacuna. He pensado que Claire y dos de mis soldados pueden quedarse aquí, y el resto de nosotros ir a por esa vacuna.- El capitán de los militares me miró fijamente, como si estuviese esperando una respuesta por mi parte.

-De acuerdo.- Respondí, dándole la aprobación que tanto buscaba. Mientras fuese un plan que nos diera al menos una diminuta esperanza para encontrar la maldita vacuna para Sherry, todo estaría bien.

Reí para mis adentros. Si mi yo del pasado, aquél mercenario duro de roer con un corazón de piedra me escuchase en ese momento, me hubiese repetido un millón de veces lo idiota que me veía creyendo en que existía esa mierda para débiles llamada esperanza. Me diría que esa mujer no valía la pena, que sólo continuara buscando al Ken de la Barbie pelirroja, obtuviera mi dinero y me largara sin más. Pero mi yo de ese momento, aquél que sobrevivió junto con esa chica rubia de orbes grises en China, incluso moriría tratando de encontrar una cura para ella. No le importaría en lo más mínimo. Y eso era exactamente lo que haría si fuese necesario.

-¡Espera! -Interrumpió la hermana del soldado- ¿Por qué yo tengo que quedarme? -Cuando Chris iba a contestarle, yo le interrumpí.

-¿Realmente quieres saber por qué? -Asintió, se cruzó de brazos y me miró desafiante, esperando la lluvia de palabras cargadas de veneno que sabía que le caerían encima.- Porque volverás a hacer otro berrinche o a actuar como una niña idiota y sólo nos retrasarás.

-Además de eso,-Continuó su hermano- a Sherry le vendría bien estar contigo, después de todo fuiste tú la que la salvó en Raccoon City, ¿no?

-Está bien, Claire.- Dijo Sherry - De cierta manera, lo que dijo Jake es cierto, si vas con ellos no sólo estarías preocupada por Leon sino también por mí, sería mejor que te quedases conmigo.

-De acuerdo.- Asintió luego de intentar asesinarme con la mirada.

La chica rubia que vestía de azul tomó su radio y presionó un botón. Lo colocó en su oreja, pero la conversación podía escucharse a varios metros.

-Aquí Hunnigan.

-Aquí Valentine.

-¿Reporte de la misión?

-Sherry ha sido infectada con un nuevo virus, tenemos sólo cuarenta y ocho horas para encontrar la vacuna, o de lo contrario, ella mutará.- Explicó con pesar.

-¿Qué? ¿La agente Birkin está bien?

-Sí, por ahora lo está. Lo mismo con el escuadrón de la BSAA, la agente Redfield y Wesker Jr.

-De acuerdo, intentaré ayudarles desde aquí con el satélite, les indicaré dónde hay laboratorios con posibles antídotos. Manténganse alerta en todo momento, nuestro enemigo es más astuto y fuerte de lo que pensábamos.

-De acuerdo.

-Tengan cuidado. Hunnigan fuera.- Entonces la voz de la mujer al otro lado dejó de oírse.

-Si eso es todo vámonos ya, no hay tiempo que perder.- Dijo Chris, luego abrió la puerta y todos salimos para encontrarnos con los otros dos soldados que nos acompañarían.

-¡Espera, Jill!- Gritó Sherry. La compañera del capitán dio la media vuelta mientras Sherry extraía algo de su bolsillo.- Ten, tal vez les sea de ayuda.- Le entregó una llave.

-De acuerdo. Gracias.

Y así, partimos rumbo a quién sabe dónde para encontrar esa vacuna.

* * *

La caminata duró horas y horas en el mismo sentido, las puertas continuaban cerradas pero la rubia fácilmente las abría con su ganzúa, aunque de todos modos siempre nos topábamos con oficinas vacías o cuartos de limpieza. El camino cada vez se volvía más agonizante. Sin embargo, no había tiempo de hacer paradas de descanso, puesto que cada segundo podría ser clave para la vida de Sherry.

-¡Alto!- Dijo el hermano de la pelirroja de repente. Asomé mi cabeza para ver de qué se trataba, y me encontré con nada más y nada menos que con una división del camino en dos.- Jake, Jill y yo iremos por la izquierda. El resto de ustedes a la derecha. -Sin decir palabra, cada uno continuó en la dirección que le habían asignado.

Con nuestras armas en mano doblamos la esquina y perdimos de vista a los otros soldados. El oscuro camino volvía a ser un estrecho túnel en línea recta, y los tres suspiramos pesadamente. ¿Cuánto más tendríamos que caminar en línea recta? Esa vacuna estaba siendo tan difícil de encontrar como una aguja en un pajar, y ni hablar de que era un completo dolor en el trasero.

-Tiene que ser una jodida broma. -Murmuré.

-Tal vez lo sea, pero no nos queda de otra que seguir.- Respondió la rubia a mi lado.

* * *

***Unas horas después***

-Esto no está bien.- Habló Chris al encontrarnos con otra división del camino en dos.- Nos quieren separar, solos somos más débiles.

-Lo sé, yo también lo he pensado, pero debemos seguir por Sherry. -Respondió la chica, y decidida se metió por el camino de la derecha.

De pronto, uno de sus pies se hundió en la fría roca como si de un botón se tratase, y el suelo comenzó a temblar.

-¡Jill! -Gritó el militar mientras corría hacia ella para sacarla de allí, pero la roca debajo de sus pies cedió y se derrumbó, llevándose con ella hacia abajo a la mujer vestida de azul.- ¡NO! ¡JILL! ¡JILL! -Volvió a gritar mirando por donde había caído la chica, buscando alguna señal de vida. Sin embargo, fue en vano, y cuando finalmente se dio cuenta luego de unos minutos de quedarse paralizado, se puso en cuclillas cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. -Tú no, por favor.

Me quedé en mi lugar viendo hacia el agujero por el que ella había caído, un poco impresionado. ¿Por qué no lo vimos venir?

-Lo siento.- Dije. No era muy bueno consolando personas, y mucho menos al hombre que asesinó a mi padre, pero en el fondo comprendía exactamente el por qué de sus acciones. No lo justificaba, pero lo comprendía.

-No pude salvarla, ¡no pude hacerlo! -Gritó con rabia- Lo mismo ocurrió con Finn, Piers, y ahora Jill. ¡MALDITA SEA! -Se levantó de repente y golpeó la pared con fuerza varias veces, para luego sentarse de espaldas contra la pared. En otra ocasión hubiese pensado que el tipo era algún maniático enfermo que prefirió complicarse preocupándose por alguien más, pero en ese momento, entendía perfectamente el sentimiento.

Todo lo que pude hacer mientras lo veía desesperarse fue recordar que el tiempo se nos acababa. Según mis cálculos, el primer día ya estaba llegando a su fin, y no habíamos encontrado aún la vacuna de Sherry. Y para agregarle más drama a toda esa maldita situación enfermiza, Jill había caído en una trampa mortal que le provocó la muerte.

Ahora estábamos sin Jill, sin vacuna, y sin energías.

* * *

**¡Hola! Bien, este capítulo es muy pasivo, pero a la vez dramático e intenso. Sé que aún no hay mucha acción Shake, pero si mis cálculos no fallan, el próximo capítulo sí habrá acción entre ellos ñ-ñ **

**Luego de este interesante spoiler, aprovecho para agradecerles a todos mis lectores, soy tan feliz de tener gente que lea mis historias :') no se imaginan cuánto. **

**Sharon Kennedy: ¡Hola! Lo sé, tengo un graaaaan problema con ese tema de los capítulos muy cortos, intento trabajar en eso lo más que puedo. n.n Gracias por tu review y por animarte a darme una crítica constructiva, por supuesto que se tomará en cuenta! :) **

**Susara KI302: ¡Muchas gracias! Seguiré el fic hasta el final, lo prometo n.n ¿A que es horrible? Pobrecito tu IPad U_U Te aseguro que ya en poquito tiempo pondré algo super romántico, en el próximo capítulo lo verás. Estoy considerando un par de lindos lemmons para darle sabor al fic jejeje pero no todavía, aún ni se han confesado el uno al otro, además de que en una situación como en la que se encuentran ahora... no creo que haya lugar para un lemmon, ¿te imaginas? allí en un rincón oscuro en las rocas mientras los demás matan B.O.W's... jajaja okya xD Agradezco tu review, y por cierto aún me falta leer tu one-shot de Halloween, lo dejé por la mitad hace poco y no lo he retomado todavía (soy una mala lectora, abofetéame si quieres u-u).**

**Ahora que ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir, me despido, ¡hasta la próxima! **


	12. Las próximas 48hrs: Parte II

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Capcom.**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

Jake PDV.

Luego de hacer guardia durante la mitad de la noche para cuidarnos el uno al otro las espaldas, volvimos a enfocarnos en la misión. Con un largo suspiro, Chris se acercó al agujero por el que había caído la noche anterior su rubia amiga.

-Continuemos.- Dije mientras me adelantaba por el camino de la derecha.

-De acuerdo.- Respondió luego de mirar hacia el agujero una última vez.

Caminamos nuevamente en silencio. A esa altura ya estábamos hartos de caminar siempre en el mismo sentido, y lo que era peor, estábamos solos él y yo, sin siquiera una pequeña pista.

-¿Sabes? Desde hace mucho tiempo he estado enamorado de Jill.- Habló de repente - Una vez la dieron por muerta luego de salvarme de una muerte dolorosa provocada por tu padre, pero al acudir a una misión en África, me enteré que ella vivía, y mi nueva compañera y yo logramos rescatarla. Wesker estaba haciéndole hacer cosas en contra de su voluntad, controlándole mediante un aparato de alta tecnología colocado en su pecho, ordenándole expresamente que acabara conmigo.

-África, ¿huh? Supongo que ese lugar está tan maldito como si fuese una estúpida leyenda urbana.

-Yo me rendí fácil, - continuó haciendo caso omiso a mi comentario - la di por muerta sin siquiera buscar su cuerpo, y sólo por casualidad logré saber que estaba viva. He visto cómo miras a Sherry, y cómo ella te mira a ti.- Pausó, luego agregó - A lo que voy es que, a pesar de todo, si realmente ella te interesa, no esperes a que algo como lo que acaba de ocurrirle a Jill te haga darte cuenta de todo el tiempo que desperdiciaste queriéndole en secreto, pero nunca pudiste estar lo suficientemente cerca como te gustaría haberlo estado.

Pensé unos segundos en lo que el militar estaba diciendo. De cierto modo, tenía razón. Sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias, no creía que una jodida confesión romántica fuese a servir de mucho. En ese momento, todo lo que importaba era salvar la vida de Sherry, luego pensaría en una posible confesión que obviamente no fuera de esas que hacen vomitar arcoíris y corazones. Un sonido me sacó de mis pensamientos de pronto, parecía que la paz había durado poco.

-¡Capitán! ¡Tenemos un problema! - Sonó la radio del Redfield mayor. Él la tomó y presionó el botón para hablar.

-Aquí Chris, ¿qué sucede?

-¡Nos atac...! - Antes de poder terminar la frase, el soldado que estaba comunicándose con nosotros gritó y la transmisión se cortó.

-¡Maldición! - Dijo el capitán del escuadrón de militares luego de intentar reestablecer la comunicación. De pronto, un sonoro rugido hizo eco en toda la cueva, entonces ambos tomamos nuestras armas y linternas a la vez, apuntando hacia la oscuridad de adelante. Luego de unos segundos, el sonido de algo arrastrándose se acercaba cada vez más hacia nosotros, hasta que finalmente se hizo visible.

-¡Oh, genial! - Dije al ver lo que teníamos en frente. Se trataba de un maldito B.O.W de cuatro brazos, ojos rojos y forma humana de tres metros de altura, que cargaba dos enormes cuchillas de hierro mientras caminaba lentamente hacia nosotros.

-¿Qué diablos? ¡Cuidado! - Gritó Redfield al ver que el monstruo sin previo aviso se abalanzaba hacia nosotros con una fuerza y rapidez infrahumana. Ambos saltamos hacia la izquierda y el B.O.W acabó golpeándose contra la pared, la cuál se derrumbó de inmediato y cayó sobre él. Al haberse dado vuelta, pude notar que a pesar de tener ojos rojos, era ciego, y que en ese instante estaba completamente aturdido por el gran golpe. A lo lejos, divisé J'avos que corrían hacia nosotros a toda velocidad. Éstos al llegar comenzaron una lluvia infernal de balas que logramos esquivar cubriéndonos con uno de los escombros de la pared.

-Esto no aguantará mucho más.- Dije mientras recargábamos nuestras armas.

-Lo sé, pero son demasiados. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

-Esta cosa es ciega, con todos estos balazos está aturdido, así que no será capaz de atacar. Sugiero encargarnos primero de estos idiotas con ametralladoras y luego ir a por lo que sea que esa cosa gigante sea.

-De acuerdo.- Asintió, entonces salimos de nuestro escondite a la vez y comenzamos a disparar. Las balas volaban por todo el lugar y estábamos en total desventaja; eran cientos de J'avos contra sólo un ex-mercenario convertido temporalmente en un perrito faldero más del gobierno y un militar. - ¡Hey, cuidado! - Miré hacia la derecha y una bala me rozó el brazo, aunque fue lo suficientemente cerca como para romper mi chaqueta y causar una herida superficial.- ¿Estás bien?

-Estos idiotas necesitarán más que eso para detenerme. Estoy bien.

Tras un largo rato de disparar a cientos de infectados, comencé a recordar que el reloj aún seguía corriendo, y parte de la vida de Sherry se iba tres metros bajo tierra con cada segundo que pasaba. No podría decir con certeza cuánto tiempo estuvimos atascados en esa poco favorable situación, pero lo que sí podía contar era que nos estábamos quedando sin munición.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Esto no acaba! - Gritó el hermano de la pelirroja - ¡Debemos hacer algo!

Mientras gastaba mi último cartucho de munición, pensaba en algo que pudiéramos hacer para salvar nuestros traseros y evitar acabar rellenos de plomo. Y llegué a la conclusión de que sólo había una solución. Tal vez no fuera la más efectiva, pero era la única cosa que se me había ocurrido.

Nos agachamos nuevamente para cubrirnos con el escombro que parecía a punto de hacerse añicos por tantas balas, y miré al soldado fijamente.

-¿Crees que puedes llevártelos hacia el agujero por el que cayó la rubia antes? Yo me ocuparé del monstruo.

-¿Qué planeas?

-Sólo llévatelos y arrójalos allí, me haré pasar por muerto y después mataré a esta cosa.- Luego de pensarlo un poco, finalmente el militar duro de roer asintió.

-De acuerdo. - Ambos salimos así de detrás del escombro y comenzamos nuevamente a disparar. A los pocos segundos me convertí en un maldito actor de Hollywood y fingí mi muerte, tirándome al suelo, gritando, y soltando mi arma vacía.-¿Quieren matarme? ¡Vengan por mí! - Gritó el Redfield mayor, entonces oí cómo él comenzó a correr, seguido de la sensación de que algo me aplastaba. Finalmente, el escombro que se había hecho pedazos me había caído encima. Miles de pasos apresurados se oyeron alejarse, y luego el gruñido de la bestia que finalmente era capaz de reaccionar. Quité rápidamente lo que tenía encima y me paré.

-¿Quieres jugar, idiota? - Hablé detrás del monstruo, quien rápidamente volteó para enfrentarme. - Así me gusta, sólo tú y yo.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo se abalanzó sobre mí a gran velocidad. Salté y me aferré a su cuerpo mientras escalaba hasta su cabeza. Allí, tomé mi cuchillo y lo clavé en su oído derecho. Si no quería que me detectara, debía quitarle los sentidos que le quedaban. La bestia gruñó y con un movimiento rápido me arrojó con fuerza contra la pared. Me levanté rápidamente mientras veía a mi enorme contrincante tomarse el oído con una mano, y arremeter contra mí con sus cuchillas listas para atravesarme.

Tomé firmemente mi cuchillo cubierto de esa basura verde que todos los B.O.W's de esa cueva parecían llevar dentro, repetí el mismo proceso que hacía algunos minutos sólo que con el oído izquierdo, y me bajé de su espalda antes de que me arrojara nuevamente contra la pared.

-Estás acabado.- Sonreí. Tomé dos granadas y las lancé hacia él. Una vez explotaron, acabé con esa cosa finalmente, y entonces corrí a cubrirme detrás de un escombro para no ser cubierto otra vez por ese fluído verde que el B.O.W arrojaría al explotar.- Demasiado fácil.- Dije con sorna al oír la explosión.

-¡Jake! - Miré hacia atrás para encontrarme con Redfield, quién estaba cubierto de sudor, suciedad y sangre.

-¿Lo lograste? - Pregunté levantándome de mi lugar y yendo hacia su lado. Él asintió.- ¡Perfecto! Continuemos.- Comencé a caminar mientras limpiaba el cuchillo con un paño de tela que llevaba en el bolsillo interno de mi chaqueta.

-¡Espera! - Dijo el soldado. Hice caso omiso a su petición y continué mi camino.- ¡Ya no hay tiempo! - Me detuve en seco y volteé.

-¿Qué carajos estás diciendo? - Dije enfundando mi cuchillo. Esperaba que no estuviera diciendo lo que creía que estaba diciendo.

-No nos queda tiempo, Jake. Si pretendemos al menos despedirnos de Sherry, tendremos que regresar ahora.

Una cosa era segura: estaba loco el Capitán de los lame botas del gobierno si creía que me rendiría así de fácil. Aún no había ni rastro de la maldita vacuna, y era claro que no pensaba volver con las manos vacías. Agotaría incluso la oportunidad más estúpida con tal de salvar a Sherry.

-No pienso volver ahora, voy a encontrar esa jodida vacuna y regresaré a tiempo.

-Oye...

-Y lo haré con o sin tu maldita compañía. He trabajado antes solo, sólo vete por donde has venido y explícales a los demás que elegí no ser un cobarde y continuar haciendo algo por salvar a Sherry en vez de volver y lamentarme a su lado como un idiota bueno para nada viéndola morir.

-¿Crees que yo no quiero salvarla? ¡Por supuesto que lo quiero! Pero ya no tenemos tiempo. Y aunque encontrases esa vacuna dentro de una hora por tu cuenta, ¿qué harás? Ni corriendo todo el camino lograrás llegar a tiempo, y luego sólo te quedará el remordimiento de no haber estado a su lado cuando ella pidió verte antes de morir.

-Ella no va a morir.

-Sí, sigue diciéndote eso a ti mismo, las cosas no cambiarán de cualquier forma.

El silencio reinó en el lugar, lo único que se oía era el sonido de la baba verde desintegrándose como si estuviese hirviendo. Era imposible, no podía fallarle, no a ella, no en esa misión tan importante. Había hecho tantos trabajos contrarreloj en mis años de mercenario como nadie podía imaginar, y en todos ellos había logrado sacarle toda la mierda a los imbéciles que había marcado como mis objetivos. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que fallar en la misión más importante de todas? Era como un jodido karma, y si el simple hecho de tener que verle la cara al imbécil de Chris Redfield ya era motivo suficiente para justificar mi mal humor, el hecho de haberle fallado a Sherry sólo lo hacía empeorar un millón de veces más.

-Vámonos.- Dije entre dientes, pechando a mi paso al hermano de la pelirroja, quién me siguió en silencio durante todo el camino.

* * *

***Narrador Externo***

-¡Capitán! - Gritó uno de los soldados que estaban cuidando la puerta de la habitación en la que Sherry se encontraba.

-Es bueno verte, Dean. ¿Podrías llamar a Claire? - Preguntó Chris sonriendo cordialmente.

-En seguida, capitán.- Respondió el soldado, y rápidamente entró a la única habitación disponible en ese largo e interminable pasillo. A los pocos segundos, Claire y el otro soldado fijaron su vista en los dos hombres recién llegados luego de cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos.

-¡Chris! - Claire corrió a abrazar a su hermano mayor con alivio.- ¿Cómo les fue? ¿Dónde está Jill? - La cara de Chris se tornó oscura, llena de melancolía y nostalgia, mientras que la de Jake era ilegible, tanto que hizo a Claire enfadarse. ¡El maldito parecía una roca!

-Jill... Jill está muerta, al igual que Gerard y Rick. - Dijo Chris con pesar bajo la mirada triste de Claire y los otros dos soldados.

-¿Y la vacuna? - Su hermano sacudió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha lentamente, mientras Muller se mantenía callado, ahogado en preocupación por la mujer que amaba y que estaba a punto de perder, pero aún con su mirada impasible.

-Tenemos que decírselo. - Habló el capitán de los militares luego de un corto silencio que nadie se atrevía a romper.- Hemos venido a despedirnos de ella, no había nada más que pudiésemos hacer. - Claire asintió.

-Está despierta, aunque muy débil. Le queda poco tiempo.- Dijo comenzando a llorar. Tras darle otro abrazo a su hermana, Chris y Jake entraron a la habitación junto con los demás para ver a Sherry por última vez.

-Hola, Sherry.- Dijo el militar cuando estuvo a su lado. Tomó su mano y ella abrió los ojos pero no por completo, estaba muy pálida y ya no le quedaban fuerzas. Era increíble para todos ver cómo una mujer tan fuerte como ella moría de esa forma tan cruel.

-Chris...- Dijo al verle - ¿Cómo... cómo les... fue?

-Hemos perdido a Jill, y no logramos encontrar la vacuna a tiempo. No sabes cuánto lo siento, lo intentamos todo.

-Oh, Dios.- Dijo Sherry sin poder evitar llorar - Pobre Jill. Lo... siento mucho, sabía... sabía que ustedes... dos se querían.

Sin poder aguantar un segundo más la impotencia que sentía, Jake Muller salió de la habitación a toda velocidad con sus puños apretados y sus nudillos blancos. No quería creer que fuese posible que su vida terminase así, no después de haber sobrevivido ante un trozo de titanio clavado en su estómago.

-¡No es posible, maldición! - Dijo mientras golpeaba la pared delante de él una y otra vez. Se rehusaba a creer que ella se iría, que pronto sería otro B.O.W siniestro que algún otro agente, mercenario, militar o lo que fuera acabaría eliminando sin pensárselo dos veces. Se rehusaba a ver sus lágrimas correr lamentándose por la muerte de otra persona. El dolor pasó a segundo plano cuando la rabia comenzó a actuar por él, así que sólo continuó descargando toda la ira acumulada con las rocas de la pared de la cueva.

-¡Jake! - Gritó alguien tocándole el hombro. El hombre de orbes azules miró hacia su izquierda, para encontrarse con la persona que menos deseaba ver: Chris Redfield. - ¡Para ya!

-¡Oblígame, imbécil! - Continuó golpeando la pared sin siquiera mirarlo, pero si continuaba insistiendo mucho más, seguramente el próximo blanco sería su cara.

-¡Debes ir a ver a Sherry! - Volvió a gritar, y esta vez captó toda la atención del pelirrojo, pues simplemente paró de un momento a otro.

-No, no pienso despedirme.

-¿Ni siquiera porque ella lo ha pedido? Ha sido Sherry quién me ha enviado.

Suspiró luego de pensarlo un momento. Quitó bruscamente la mano de su hombro y se dirigió hacia la puerta, dónde Claire salía con los ojos rojos y húmedos, y detrás de ella los otros dos soldados. Al entrar en la habitación, una Sherry pálida y débil reposaba sobre la cama respirando agitadamente. Él se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Dudó unos segundos en si debería tomarle la mano, después de todo, el contacto físico no era lo suyo. Luego recordó que cada vez que tocaba a Sherry no sentía la misma incomodidad que con otras personas, así que finalmente lo hizo. Ella abrió sus ojos grises tras sentir el calor de su mano y lo miró. Una sonrisa débil se formó en los labios de la rubia.

-Creí... que no... no vendrías. Estoy... muy feliz... de verte.- Habló ella pausadamente y con suspiros, como si hubiese corrido una maratón y no pudiese encontrar el aire suficiente.

-Perdóname, Sherry. No he podido salvarte, no he sido lo suficientemente eficaz. - Se disculpó él, y por primera vez la tristeza se reflejó en su viril rostro, hecho que no todo el mundo tenía el lujo de presenciar, solamente Sherry.- Lo siento mucho.

Ella elevó su mano derecha y tocó la mejilla del chico. Un escozor se hizo presente en todo su cuerpo cuando su mano fría y pálida lo tocó.

-No es... tu culpa. Siempre... tú siempre me has... protegido, ¿recuerdas?

-Esto es diferente. China fue diferente.

-No, no lo... fue. Allí tú... salvaste mi... mi vida reiteradas veces.

-Pero ahora no pude hacerlo, Sherry. - Él cerró sus ojos recordando todo lo que no pudo hacer por ella, y la culpa le invadió además de la tristeza.- ¡Maldita sea! No sabes cuánto lo siento.

-¿J-Jake?- Le llamó. Él abrió los ojos de inmediato.- Te... te amo. Estoy... muy feliz de... de haberte conocido.- Sonrió con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, mientras él sentía cómo un puñal se enterraba en su pecho; sensación que no experimentaba desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.- También... me hace feliz el poder... verte por última vez.

El dolor era cada vez más insoportable, y la pequeña chispa de felicidad que ella había encendido en su corazón cuando le dijo que lo amaba, muy pronto se apagó al verle empeorar con cada segundo que pasaba. Sabía bien que debía actuar, y rápido. Se inclinó hacia ella y juntó sus labios con los suyos, sabiendo que jamás tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo nuevamente.

-Yo también te amo, Sherry. Siempre serás mi superchica.- Respondió una vez se separaron. De sus débiles ojos grises brotó una lágrima y sonrió otra vez débilmente mientras cerraba los ojos. Su mano fría dejó de tocar su cálida mejilla y cayó en un golpe seco sobre el colchón. La desesperación lo invadió por completo al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.- ¿Sherry? ¡Sherry! - La sacudió un poco para hacerle reaccionar, y al no obtener respuesta la realidad le cayó como un balde de agua fría en pleno invierno.- No, no puedes irte aún, ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDES IRTE! - Levantó su cuerpo levemente de la cama y la abrazó con fuerza, hundió la cara en el hueco de su cuello y dejó correr lo que fueron sus primeras lágrimas luego de muchos, muchos años.

Por esa razón Jake Muller jamás dejó que nadie cruzara sus barreras. Por esa razón nunca quiso preocuparse por nadie más que por sí mismo. De nuevo, la historia de años atrás se repetía, y con ella todos los sentimientos que una vez enterró y mantuvo tan en el fondo de su corazón.

-Jake... recuérdame por siempre.- Dijo Sherry antes de dejarse llevar.

* * *

**¡Hola! No me maten, sé que es demasiado triste, créanme que lloré realmente con el final :'( Y como ven, he estado siguiendo sus consejos e intentando hacer los capítulos mucho más largos que antes. Creo que esta vez no me fue tan mal, ¿no? n.n Aclararé antes de que surja la duda: AQUÍ NO TERMINA EL FIC. Esto sólo está comenzando ;) **

_Fatty Rose Malfoy:_** Creo que realmente es muy divertido ver a Claire peleada con el mundo, siempre es muy racional, pero me he preguntado qué haría ella en una situación así de crítica y cómo reaccionaría :) ¿Su...? No recuerdo tener una historia que tenga un nombre que comience con "Su" xD ¿No te estarás refiriendo a "Quiero el poder"? Algo que debes tener en cuenta es que yo SIEMPRE añadiré Valenfield a todo porque el Valenfield es vida 3 Gracias por tu review n.n**

_Susara KI302:_** Espero esta vez haber llenado tus expectativas respecto a lo que pasaría y con lo largo que me quedó el capítulo ñ.ñ Tenías todo el derecho a golpearme, así que estamos a mano jajaja! Gracias por tu review y por emocionarte tanto como yo con este capítulo :3 Gracias por tu review!**

_Sharon Kennedy:_** ¡Hola! Te aseguro que las dos cosas que esperas son de las que habrá más en el fic: Misterio, y Shake. Y sí, Jill es muy importante en la historia, en el próximo capítulo se darán cuenta todos :) Sé que se siente horrible el hecho de que en una historia que te gusta maten a un personaje que te agrada o que era de los principales, pero no te desanimes, aún quedan más sorpresas por venir ;) Gracias por tu review!**

**Sin más que decir me retiro,**

**bye, bye!**


	13. En la boca del zombie: Parte I

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Capcom. **

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

***Narrador externo* **(1 día antes)

Un fuerte dolor azotó su cabeza. No tenía idea de dónde estaba, ni qué hora era, ni nada. En lo único que podía pensar era en el dolor que sentía.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, ya que la luz artificial que provenía de arriba la cegaba; se llevó una mano a la sien, dónde sintió cómo sus dedos se humedecían al palpar la zona. Cuando finalmente logró abrir los ojos por completo y llevó la mano de su sien hasta su campo de visión, pudo notar el líquido carmesí sobre ella.

Con dificultad se levantó del suelo lleno de escombros y tomó el arma que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia de dónde ella cayó desmayada hasta hacía unos pocos minutos u horas, no tenía ni la menor idea. Miró en todas direcciones posibles en busca de una señal o algo que le indicase dónde estaba, pero en pocos segundos logró recordar lo que había sucedido.

-Chris... Sherry...- Susurró. Miró hacia el único camino que tenía delante, el cuál estaba completamente iluminado por tubos en el techo, y sin perder más el tiempo, comenzó a caminar. Pudo notar entonces que esos corredores eran completamente diferentes a los de antes, pues las puertas de todos ellos podían abrirse perfectamente, y diversas voces podían ser oídas si se acercaba lo suficiente. Era completamente consciente de que tenía que salir de allí, pero a la vez era una mejor oportunidad que la de los demás para encontrar la vacuna para Sherry.

Al llegar a una división del corredor en tres, estuvo a punto de arrinconarse contra una pared para espiar, cuando oyó pasos acercarse desde el corredor de la derecha. Debía esconderse rápido, pero, ¿dónde? No había otro lugar más que... las puertas. Con todo el valor que pudo reunir, tomó el picaporte de la puerta más cercana y, apuntando con su arma, la abrió. Agradeciendo que no había ningún obstáculo (o científico desquiciado que revelara su paradero con sólo un grito), entró rápidamente y cerró la puerta detrás de sí sin hacer ruido. Justo a tiempo.

-¿Cómo se encuentra el sujeto de la habitación 305? - Preguntó una voz masculina.

-Continúa como siempre, estable y cada vez podemos obtener menos sangre.- Respondió otra voz masculina, -Si sigue así de incompetente, supongo que la jefa se deshará de él.

-No lo creo, ese chico es uno de los mejores agentes del Gobierno, Alex no lo desechará así de fácil.

-¡Shhh! Recuerda que no debemos pronunciar su nombre.

-¿Y eso qué? No hay nadie que pueda colarse aquí, los intrusos están muy alejados de nosotros, y tienen dilemas más importantes con los que lidiar ahora.- Las voces pronto se hicieron inaudibles, mientras ambos se marchaban riendo.

Dos cosas quedaron grabadas en su cabeza luego de oír la conversación de los dos extraños: la mera mención de que tenían a un agente del Gobierno como conejillo de indias, y el nombre de la supuesta jefa, Alex. ¿Estarían hablando de quién creía que estaban hablando?

De inmediato intentó llamar a Claire y a Sherry desde su radio satelital, pero no le fue posible. Sólo esperaba que no estuviese averiada y que sus compañeros estuvieran bien.

* * *

***Narra Claire***

-¿Sherry?- Dije cuando la vi abrir los ojos luego del desmayo que tuvo dos horas después de que Jill, Jake, Chris y su escuadrón de militares nos dejaran atrás para buscar la vacuna. -¿Estás bien?

-Me duele la cabeza.- Se quejó mientras llevaba una mano hacia la zona que le molestaba. -Duele peor que la migraña.

Me levanté del pie de su cama y busqué de inmediato algo en todos esos estantes que había en la habitación que pudiese ayudar a calmar su dolor de cabeza. Claramente era un síntoma de lo sea que fuese ese virus, y eso significaba que éste infectaba su cuerpo con suma rapidez, tanto, que no estaba segura de si Sherry llegaría a soportar las cuarenta y ocho horas completas en su forma humana. Debía hacer algo para ayudar a calmar su dolor, y a la vez ganar un poco más de tiempo para que el resto pudiese encontrar la vacuna y lograr salvarle.

Los estantes estaban llenos de medicamentos añejos cubiertos de polvo, pero sus fechas de vencimiento indicaban que aún eran utilizables. Solté un suspiro de alivio y me dispuse a mezclar las soluciones que, juntas, actuarían como una aspirina. Aquí es cuando doy gracias a toda mi experiencia en Raccoon City con hierbas y medicamentos.

Un simple dolor de cabeza en este mundo se sentía como una picadura de mosquito para mí, y ocurría lo mismo con Sherry. Por lo tanto, si estaba quejándose, debía ser grave.

-¿Claire?

-En un minuto, Sherry. Ya casi acabo. Aguanta un poco más.

-No, ya se fue el dolor.

Me acerqué a ella y toqué su cara. Sherry estaba sentada en la cama como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¿Estás segura?

-Completamente.

La contemplé inmóvil por un momento, pero ella parecía incómoda y cansada. Como si hubiese estado haciendo ejercicio todo el día.

-Deberías descansar, intentaré preparar alguna medicina para retrasar los efectos del virus.

-Claire, creo que estoy perdiendo la memoria otra vez.- Soltó de repente.

-¿Qué?

-Hay cosas que no recuerdo, Claire.- Reiteró.- Como por ejemplo, ¿quién es ese hombre rubio de ojos azules que estaba en nuestra casa?

Mis ojos casi se salieron de órbita. Chris, Jill, Jake... apresúrense, por favor.

* * *

***Narrador externo***

El bolsillo delantero de su pantalón de pronto comenzó a pitar con una luz roja. Tomó la radio satelital y la encendió, aliviada de que aún funcionara.

-¡Valentine! ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó preocupada su superior.

-Sí, Hunnigan, estoy bien.

-Es bueno saberlo. He visto cómo caías en la trampa sin poder hacer nada al respecto, creo que han averiguado que ustedes están en contacto con el cuartel general y han logrado rechazar la señal de alguna forma.- Dijo con urgencia, y Jill pudo notar que algo no andaba bien con ella. -Escúcheme bien agente Valentine, el lugar en el que estás no se supone que sea de libre acceso para todo el mundo, mucho menos para ustedes.

-He oído a dos personas hablar de que tienen a un agente del Gobierno aquí, que pronto deberán deshacerse de él porque cada vez obtienen menos sangre, y que su mandamás se llama Alex.

-¿A-Alex?- Hunnigan de pronto sonó preocupada. -Eso podría ser...- La conversación paró durante unos segundos, y luego volvió a hablar. -Escucha, Valentine, tienes que salir de allí lo más rápido que puedas, ¿me oyes? debes encontrar la forma de volver con los demás y todos deben marcharse antes de que sea peor. Les enviaré un helicóptero, sólo debes llamarme cuando estén fuera, ¿de acuerdo? Te enviaré un mapa de donde estás para que puedas marcharte con facilidad.

-¡Espera!- Interrumpió la agente -¿Qué hay de la vacuna para Sherry?

-Intenta encontrarla. Haz lo que esté a tu alcance, pero no dejes que te vean o alertarán a los jefes y todos ustedes estarán perdidos.

-De acuerdo.

-La señal se está debilitando. Buena suerte, Valentine. Hunnigan fuera.

De inmediato, el mapa que Hunnigan le envió apareció en la pequeña pantalla a un lado de la radio. Buscó frenéticamente la habitación de Leon y pudo notar que no estaba tan lejos, e incluso, el laboratorio bioquímico quedaba de pasada, por lo que podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Se levantó luego de guardar la radio y miró el lugar con detenimiento. Se trataba de un vestidor, parecido al del palacio de Buckingham, sólo que ésta era un poco más grande. Miró entre las batas blancas en los percheros, las mesas con joyería ligeramente costosa y las guías de uso para los instrumentos de los laboratorios. Sin duda le serviría de mucho, no planeaba irse sin obtener antes la vacuna de Sherry.

Un fuerte sonido se oyó fuera, seguido de una sirena y muchos pasos apresurados.

-¿¡Dónde está la intrusa!?- Gritó una voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta.

-N-No lo sé, s-señora.- Respondió una temblorosa voz masculina.

-¿No lo sabes?

-N-No, para cuando llegué, ella ya se había marchado.- Un silencio incómodo se formó entre ellos, y Jill decidió que era hora de disfrazarse si quería salir airosa de ese lugar.

-¡Henderson! ¡Llévate a este incompetente de aquí! Utilícenlo para sujeto de prueba o lo que sea.

-¡No! ¡No, por favor!- El sonido de un golpe seco contra el suelo impactó sus oídos, luego algo arrastrándose hacia lo lejos. Definitivamente esa Alex no se andaba con rodeos. Si pretendía camuflarse, más valía que lo hiciera bien, o de lo contrario estaría perdida.

-¡Smith! ¿Has encontrado ya al reemplazo del médico de la 305?

-Sí, señora. Su nombre es Michelle Winfrey, vive en Miami y se recibió de médica hace más de dos décadas.

-¿Cuándo llegará?

-Nuestros hombres han ido a buscarla, se supone que ya debería estar aquí.

Tras colocarse una bufanda a velocidad de la luz, Jill escondió las armas bajo de su bata blanca, soltó un suspiro y abrió la puerta con total naturalidad. Allí, las dos mujeres que estaban en el pasillo giraron su cabeza hacia ella.

-Buenos días, soy la doctora Winfrey, es un placer.

-¡Ah! Justo a quien necesitaba.- Habló la que según supuso, era Alex. Ella poseía un largo cabello marrón y una mirada penetrante que te hacía saber a una milla de distancia que con ella no se juega.-Venga por aquí, tendrá que integrarse inmediatamente a trabajar dado a que estamos cortos de personal.- Comenzaron a caminar.

-No hay problema, será un honor.- Dijo con fingida admiración mientras giraban hacia la derecha, y luego hacia la izquierda.

-Debe saber usted que el paciente está en una situación delicada, como se le explicó en el informe que se le envió por fax, es alguien muy importante para nosotros, así que necesitamos de los mejores especialistas.

-Me alaga, señora.- Actuar como una lame botas estaba matándola por dentro. '_Todo sea por Sherry', pensó._

Finalmente, tras una larga caminata charlando sobre lo que debía hacer con el paciente, llegaron a la habitación.

-Gracias por todo, señora. Le aseguro que haré muy bien mi trabajo, puede tranquilizarse.

-Eso espero, sino, correrá el mismo destino que el médico anterior.- La cara de Alex se tornó sombría y temerosa antes de irse, dejándole bien en claro que no había lugar para el error.

Era hora de actuar. Elaboró rápidamente un plan simple: Encuentra la vacuna, salva a Leon, sal de la cueva de psicóticos (mejor conocida como laboratorio de Neo-Umbrella), salva a Sherry y regresa a casa.

Era muy simple. De hecho, demasiado.

* * *

**¡Hola! Sé que estoy actualizando luego de una eternidad, y me disculpo por eso. He tenido una serie de problemas en cadena, así que me ha sido bastante difícil todo. Mis hobbies han pasado a segundo plano ya que tenía cosas de mayor importancia en las que enfocarme, PEEERO YA VOLVÍ. Denle las gracias a mi querida amiga Mishell por eso, ella y su hermana han estado alentándome a continuar subiendo lo más, saben que las "hamo" (Con "H" porque tiene más feeling (?) okno xD).**

_Fatty Rose Malfoy:_** Lo sé, a veces tiendo a ser cruel con mis fics, ¡no lo puedo evitar! Hacer llorar al pobre Jackey fue terrible :'( Y lo de la confesión de Chris... convengamos que como buena fan del Valenfield que soy, eso debía pasar, era inevitable jajaja! Gracias por leer mis obras (Y no te preocupes por la otra, pues sabes bien que las comprendo a ti y a tu mala memoria xD) :***

_Susara KI302:_** Me siento muy malvada por haber dejado al pobre Jake llorar. ¡Y es que "Jake" y "llanto" no caben en la misma oración, pero como soy bastante osada a la hora de escribir, hice sufrir a muchos lectores (incluída yo, créeme xD). Bueno, supongo que ahora te debo un chocolate, pues Jill está viva :/ Un gran abrazo para ti también! :***

_xIfYouSaySox:_ **¡AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVO! No suelo tardarme tanto en actualizar, han sido una serie de sucesos desafortunados, pero generalmente subo una o dos veces al mes. Gracias por pasarte! :***

**Ya sin nada más que decir, me despido. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! :***

**Bye, bye!**


	14. En la boca del zombie: Parte II

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Capcom (Exceptuando a Dean McGrath, ese es mío).**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

De inmediato entró en la habitación del paciente. Uno normalmente esperaría de un laboratorio ultra secreto de maniáticos que al menos fuese repulsivo a la vista, lleno de tubos enormes con líquidos extraños, mutaciones biológicas más allá de la imaginación más salvaje del científico más descabellado, o algo que indicase que estaba al fondo de una extraña cueva en Inglaterra, al menos. Pero no. Esta vez, se trataba de una simple habitación de hospital con paredes blancas, cortinas azul pálido que al verlas simplemente te deprimían y ese olor característico a excesivo desinfectante que te hacía arrugar la nariz hasta más no poder. Pero lo que realmente no encajaba era el escritorio caoba en la esquina derecha lejana, con un par de estantes rebosantes de archivos médicos y sólo Dios sabía qué otras atrocidades más.

Se dirigió de inmediato hacia la camilla a su izquierda, en donde un hombre sumamente delgado y rubio estaba postrado, con una expresión de dolor en el rostro. A su lado, un enorme tubo con un líquido carmesí que conectaba a la vía intravenosa clavada en las venas de las muñecas del paciente moribundo se llenaba gota a gota, extrayendo todo lo que podían.

Jill se llevó una mano a la boca, estupefacta al ver a uno de sus buenos amigos en ese terrible estado. Se apresuró hacia él y observó su ahora casi esquelético rostro, con los ojos hundidos, los huesos de su mandíbula demasiado notorios y labios resecos. No se necesitaba ser un experto para adivinar que claramente él se estaba muriendo por diversas causas. Desnutrición, deshidratación, desangrado...

-¡Leon!- La rubia agitó ligeramente al chico, con miedo de al mínimo toque hacerle daño.- ¡Leon! ¿Me oyes? Soy Jill.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, como si le doliera. El azul de sus ojos se veía más apagado que de costumbre, sus lúgubres labios rosa pálido se juntaron en una pequeña línea recta apenas visible.

-Leon, soy Jill. ¿Me recuerdas?- Volvió a intentar.

-¡Grrrgh!- Un gemido salió de la garganta de Leon, mientras hacía un notorio esfuerzo por no cerrar los ojos. -¡Grrrgh! ¡Grrrgh!

-¡Shhhh! Cálmate, hemos venido a sacarte de aquí. Necesito que no hagas ruido, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Grrrgh! ¡Grrrgh! ¡Grrrgh!- Los gemidos del chico eran cada vez más fuertes, mientras Jill intentaba calmarlo a como diera lugar. Su ritmo cardíaco comenzó a elevarse, su respiración era entrecortada y luchaba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para revolverse en la cama.

-Tranquilo, Claire no está aquí.- De pronto dejó de luchar, un poco más aliviado al oír las buenas noticias.

El sonido de pasos apresurados en el pasillo la hizo sobresaltarse. Cubrió sus labios y nariz con la bufanda que llevaba rápidamente, justo a tiempo para recibir a media docena de enfermeros, los cuales se abalanzaron como abejas a la miel sobre el agente.

-Ritmo cardíaco elevado, signos vitales en descenso, ¡preparen la sala 4!- Gritó un hombre de bata blanca, visiblemente con más experiencia que el resto de sus compañeros.

-¡Esperen!- Gritó la rubia, no podía alejarse de Leon en ese momento, de lo contrario nunca podría encontrar qué hacer para mantenerlo vivo y ella correría el riesgo que la descubriesen; todo se iría al mismísimo demonio, y probablemente se condenaría a ella y el resto de sus compañeros al sueño eterno.- ¡Yo sé cómo ayudarlo!

-No se preocupe, señora Winfrey, estas cosas pasan.- Habló alguien detrás de Jill. Allí, en el umbral de la puerta, luego de ver cómo se llevaban corriendo a Leon, la señora Smith, asistente de Alex, observaba la escena con total calma.- Él volverá en cuarenta y ocho horas mínimo, le dará tiempo para examinar los archivos y ponerse al día con el estado del paciente.

-Pero, ¿qué le van a hacer?

-Se le darán unos vitamínicos intravenosa para que continúe otorgándonos su sangre, como ya ha de saber, él es muy importante para nosotros.

La sonrisa oscura en la cara de la señora Smith hacía erizar cada cabello de su cuerpo. Algo había en sus ojos que le daba mala espina, ella sabía demasiado. Por un segundo pensó que había descubierto su verdadera identidad, pero anuló ese pensamiento luego de sus palabras.

-No lo tome personal, Winfrey, es sólo un paciente más, sólo que con mayor importancia. Tiene suerte, su primer día y no tiene que hacer arduas labores. -Rió- Aproveche su respiro, no siempre será así.- Cerró la puerta y sus tacones resonaron cada vez más suaves.

Suspiró sonoramente. No podría ser capaz de salvar a Leon y a Sherry al mismo tiempo. Pocas horas restaban para que la rubia se convirtiese en una mutación biológica, y dos días para que Leon saliese del laboratorio. Muy a su pesar, debía tomar una decisión rápidamente.

Salvar a Sherry era la opción que más tintineaba con luces rojas y una sirena en su cabeza, pero a la vez tenía esa sensación de culpabilidad al dejar abandonado al pobre Leon a su suerte.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse. Estaba muy claro que Sherry era su prioridad en ese instante, porque fuera lo que fuese que le estaban haciendo a Leon, era para mantenerlo con vida el mayor tiempo posible; pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué tenía su sangre que lo hacía tan especial e importante para ellos? Se giró hacia el sobresaliente escritorio en la habitación, una sonrisa cruzó por sus labios.

Corrió hacia el estante rebosante de archivos médicos y lo examinó con detenimiento. Encontró luego de unos minutos, un folio que respondía todas sus preguntas y mucho más. De inmediato, guardó la carpeta bajo su bata blanca y se dispuso a salir a buscar la vacuna para Sherry. Le hubiese encantado robar todos esos archivos y mostrárselos a Hunnigan; pero estaba en una carrera contrarreloj, así que decidió marcharse.

Volvió a elevar su bufanda y salió de la habitación hacia los blancos e iluminados pasillos. Doctores, enfermeros, científicos y demás caminaban por todos lados, todos demasiado ocupados con sus respectivas tareas como para darse cuenta que una intrusa se encontraba camuflada entre ellos. Sin embargo, le parecía que la señora Smith y Alex tenían algo que ver con todo el revuelo.

-No puede ser que no la encuentren, ¡esto se está saliendo de control!- Oyó a dos enfermeras hablar.

-Lo sé, ¿por qué nuestros hombres no han hecho nada aún? ¡Todos corremos peligro aquí y ahora!

-¡Toda nuestra investigación y esfuerzo serán para nada si el Gobierno nos descubre!

-Por ahora, sólo nos queda continuar y ser precavidos, por lo que oí, la intrusa es una de las mejores agentes.

El lado bueno de todo eso era que nadie sospechaba de ella aún, y el lado malo era que todos estarían alerta al mínimo movimiento. Debía proceder con cautela si quería salir viva de allí. Miró uno de los relojes de pared que había en el pasillo y comenzó a caminar a un ritmo acelerado. A Sherry aún le quedaban unas cuatro horas, así que debía actuar rápido.

Llegó al laboratorio después de unos cuantos minutos, pero la puerta contenía un cierre electrónico con un lector de tarjetas.

-¿Qué necesita, señora?- De inmediato se volteó, con el ritmo cardíaco acelerado. Un hombre de unos cuarenta años se encontraba detrás de ella. Rubio, ojos hundidos y marrones, alto y delgado.

-Estaba buscando suero, lo necesito para el paciente.- Respondió rápidamente la primer cosa que se le ocurrió. El hombre la miró raro antes de preguntar.

-¿Suero? ¿Está usted jugando conmigo?

Recordó de pronto que ese no era un hospital normal, por lo tanto pedir suero allí era como ir a comprar armas a una papelería. Pero, ¿qué podría decir?

-Ja, ja. ¡Se la ha creído! Soy la doctora Michelle Winfrey, me encargo del paciente de la habitación 305.

Él rió forzosamente antes de presentarse.- Soy Dean McGrath, encargado del laboratorio químico.- Le tendió la mano -Es un placer. He oído maravillas de usted.

-El placer es mío.- Estrechó su mano con la de él. -Me quedaría hablando todo el día, pero realmente llevo prisa. Necesito la cepa del virus CCTH, mi investigación va viento en popa.- _Gracias archivos médicos en la habitación de Leon por toda la información sobre los últimos virus creados_, pensó Jill.

-¡Oh! En ese caso, no hay ningún problema, pero se lo daré con la condición de ser el primero en ver ese resultado final.

-Por supuesto.- Sonrió.

Él sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo superior izquierdo de su bata y lo pasó por el lector de tarjetas de la puerta. Éste de inmediato tintineó con una luz verde e hizo un sonido de desliz. Entraron de inmediato, y la habitación era exactamente como se la imaginaba. Máquinas extrañas por todas partes, refrigeradores enormes con pequeñas muestras de distintos colores, todas etiquetadas con distintas siglas; los microscopios encima de la mesa con preparaciones ya listas para ser observadas, y en el rincón superior derecho de la habitación, justo en la unión de dos paredes y el techo, una cámara negra de vigilancia. Si quería obtener la vacuna, debía de inmediato idear un plan formidable.

-Dígame, señor McGrath, ¿es usted el único que tiene acceso a esta habitación?

-Sí. De hecho, he estado abogando por que integren a algún otro encargado más, es tedioso tener que estar constantemente al pendiente si alguien necesita algo de aquí.- Dijo, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí con su tarjeta. Simplemente perfecto. Él se acercó a uno de los refrigeradores y buscó la cepa del virus, dándole la espalda a Jill. Ella actuó de inmediato. Tomó una de las armas que tenía debajo de su bata y disparó hacia la cámara con la cara hacia el otro lado, para no ser reconocida fácilmente. Luego, más rápida que un rayo, se acercó a Dean, quien la miraba lleno de miedo. Apuntó el arma a su cabeza y le hizo caminar hasta el refrigerador más próximo.

-La vacuna contra el virus de mutación en cuarenta y ocho horas, el que está siendo recientemente probado. AHORA.

El entendimiento cruzó por los ojos del hombre. -Tú eres la espía.

-¿Quieres un premio por averiguarlo? Enfócate en la vacuna o te vuelo los sesos.

De inmediato y con manos temblorosas, Dean comenzó a buscar en los refrigeradores la vacuna. Sus manos arrugadas tocaban los tubos de ensayo uno tras otro con extremo cuidado y temor, hasta que finalmente lo encontró. -C-Colócalo en una jeringa y debes inyectárselo en el brazo al infectado en cuestión. Su efecto debería ser casi inmediato, no lo sabemos con certeza, aún no está comprobado.

-Hazlo tú, prepáralo en una jeringa y dámelo.- Él hizo lo que debía y le entregó el producto terminado. -Perfecto,- Dijo guardándose la jeringa en el bolsillo de sus jeans -ahora dame tu tarjeta y dime cómo puedo salir de aquí.

-¿S-Salir?- Preguntó mientras Jill le arrebataba la tarjeta. -P-Puedes tomar las escaleras al norte de la base, te llevará hasta un largo corredor oscuro y lleno de rocas.

Una sirena comenzó a sonar de pronto, y entendió que debía salir de allí rápidamente. -_Bon voyage_, Sr. McGrath.- Dijo antes de apretar el gatillo y que una bala atravesase la cabeza de Dean.

Corrió por los pasillos del hospital-laboratorio hacia el lado norte, tal y como el hombre le había indicado. Varios soldados se cruzaron por su camino e intentaron detenerle, pero los derribó a todos con unas pocas balas. Finalmente llegó a las escaleras, las subió, abrió la puerta de una patada y se topó con una pared y suelo rocosas. Comenzó a correr hacia adelante, más y más rápido. Quedaba poco tiempo para salvar a Sherry.

* * *

Horas, minutos, segundos, ¿quién sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo corriendo? No sabía a dónde iba, ni cuanto le quedaba a Sherry en su forma humana, sólo sabía que debía apresurarse. Jadeando y anhelando un poco de agua, colapsó de un segundo a otro. Cansada y tendida en el suelo, comenzó a oír voces lejanas.

-No puedo creer esto.- Dijo una voz femenina sollozando.- ¡Sherry no puede acabar así!

-Ya, Claire. Con un poco de suerte el virus no tendrá el efecto que ellos quieren, se supone que no está probado.

Reconocería esas voces donde fuera... eran Claire y Chris. Con el último aliento que le quedaba, hizo un esfuerzo. -¡CHRIS! ¡CLAIRE!

Todos se quedaron en silencio, creyendo que tal vez estaban locos por oír la voz de una muerta. Jill volvió a intentarlo.

-¡CHRIS!

-¿Jill? ¡Jill!- Gritaron los dos al unísono. Pasos apresurados se oyeron, y pronto, una cabellera pelirroja y otra castaña se hicieron visibles.

-¡Jill! ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Chris ayudándola a levantarse. Ella palpó su bolsillo y sacó la jeringa.

-La vacuna... esta es la vacuna de Sherry. ¡Dásela ahora!- Le tendió la jeringa a Claire y ésta corrió hacia la habitación de Sherry. Mientras, Chris arrastraba a Jill hacia el frente de la puerta de la habitación y le otorgaba una botella de agua para que parara de jadear. Una vez llegaron, se sentaron con la espalda contra las rocas.

-Creí que estabas muerta.- Dijo Chris.

-Yo también.- Respondió Jill. -Espero que mi "muerte" haya servido de algo y la vacuna funcione.

-Lo hará, estoy seguro.- La reconfortó. -¿Dónde la encontraste?

-Es una larga historia.

* * *

**¡Hola! :3 Otra vez yo tardándome una vida en subir capítulo nuevo, lo sé. :( Por fin han llegado mis tan anheladas dos semanas de vacaciones así que he aprovechado para escribir un poco. Las ganas estaban, el tiempo faltaba. :/ **

_Susara KI302:_** Aún te debo lo que pasa con Jake xD (¿Maldad? ¿Dónde?) Pero en el próximo capítulo lo veremos :D ¿Qué dijo tu hermana? ¿Hubo bardo? ¡Yo quiero saber si hubo bardo! Nah, mentira, sólo quiero saber qué le pareció. n.n **

**Y eso es todo amigos *Inserte voz de Bugs Bunny aquí*, nos leemos. :***

Bye, bye!


End file.
